Getting to know you
by chang-squared
Summary: Mike Tina, before the whole glee club came together. I was gonna do a multi-chapter about them both, but like in a different way, that Mikes interested in Tina, and how he tries to get her attention, and how he deals with jealousy, ect!
1. Chapter 1

It was the first year of Mikes sophomore year, and today was going to be dreadful, a load of freshman's, running around, 'great' Mike sighed, as he reached his lockers. Throughout Mike's freshman year, he joined the football club, not that he particularly adored football, he was just naturally athletic, and it kept him from a slushie facial, so what the hell? He kept himself to himself, and he supposed it's how he liked to be, he was known throughout the year, but not known like puck, or finn, and that was fine with Mike.

Strolling down the hall ways, Mike received a message; 'YO DUDE, MEET MEAT THE NOTICE BOARD, GOTTTA SEE WHAT LOSERS ARE APLLYING FOR FOOTBALL. SEE YA IN 10?' Mike smiled as he received his message from his best friend Matt, he was the only one Mike could actually be completely honest with, and he loved it this way. Mike made his way to the notice board, and he was there before Matt, and he was just about to pull out his phone, to look preoccupied when a girl with a kid in a wheelchair came strolling down, and stopped just in front of the notice board, Mike raised an eyebrow, what the hell are they applying for? Just when was about to nosey. Matt turned up, and he bro-hugged, and then as mike turned to glance at the girl and wheelchair kid, she had just finished writing on something, and then began to walk away, Mike could only stare at her, she was so different, in her goth outfit. Shes definitely new, she must be a freshman, yeah, mike definitely wouldn't mind getting to know her.

Matt grabbed his attention 'Yo, look at that bro, show choir auditions, is that for real?' i smiled at Matt's comment.

'I bet lots of have applied' I say in a sarcastic tone.

'Yeah the obvious; That annoying brat Rachel Berry, Mercedes from our Chem class, that gay kid Kurt Hummel, and two names I don't know, Tina Cohen-Chang, and some Artie kid' Matt laughed.

'Feel sorry for the newbies dude, the slushie wars begin' Mike laughed, clearly not concerned. 'Matt, ya know that goth chick that was here a minute ago?'

Mat shook his head.

'The one with the wheelchair kid?'

'Nah bro I didn't, why?'

'Ah don't matter, I just wanted to know her name' Mike said casually.

'Got ya eye on a girl, about time mate, rejecting Britney and san for a whole year. About time you got some action' Matt nudged his friend.

'shut up, I just want to know her you ass'

'MATTY MIKEY, how are my bros?' Puck said walking behind them, now in the middle.

'Good dude, you?' Matt replied.

'Im kay, meet on the feild at dinner, we need to get your fat asses in shape for the football season' Puck joked.

'Yeah see ya later man'

Football practise was torture, mike thought to himself. The titans were awful, they needed some miracle to even qualify this season, just as he was about to go on a mind rant, he saw her again, walking down the steps, 'god shes beautiful, I need to know her name' mike mumbled to himself. And fortunately this very opportunity presented itself, she was walking home alone, and yeah so was he, which on a usual day he would be pissed about, seen as he had to wait 6 months until he gets his permit, so he quickly caught up to her, and slowly walked behind her, once they was out of the school premises mike sucked up his guts and spoke, 'hey wait up, you walking home?'

'Y-y-yeah why?' She said as she turned to look at him.

'Where about do you live?'

'near the b-big shopping c-centre two or three b-b-blocks away, can i-i asked w-why?' She said smiling.

WHOAH, her smile was beautiful. Her face whoah, shes got to be a cheerleader or something, she's perfect, her body, damn! 'yeah i'm about the same' Mike smiled, 'mind if we walk together? Like i get it if you don't want to' Mike said shyly.

'You wanna w-w-walk with me?' She stared, he nodded, she hesitated. 'Y-y-yeah sure t-then'

They began to walk in silence for a few minutes, until Mike finally got to ask 'So what's your name?'

'uh t-t-Tina, you?'

Tina, her name was even perfect, whoah!

'Mike, I'm on the football team' Mike smiled, throwing that one in.

'Cool, but i-i-im not really the sporty t-t-type' Tina said keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

'Really? So you aren't a cheerleader?' Mike asked slightly confused.

'Definitely not' Tina snorted, 'Why the h-h-hell would you even think that?'

'Sorry, just your uh never mind, sorry, so what are you into?'Mike asked curiously.

'The arts' Tina smiled confidently 'singing, show choir, you know'

OH MY GOSH, she's in glee, she's Tina Cohen Chang, the girl matt mentioned. SHIT

'ah, Cohen-Chang?' Mike asked.

'Yeah, u-u-uh how d'ya k-know?' Tina asked nervously.

'Oh, saw your name on the signup sheet' Mike blushed.

'Ah, you thinking about j-j-joining, we could do with a few n-n-new guys, d-ya s-s-sing?'

'God no' Mike laughed. SHIT! Wait that came out wrong, I will join if it means I can see you, Mike thought to himself.

'Oh, should have known show choir was too lame for you jocks' Tina snidely remarked.

'Oh no, not what I meant, it's just I have no talent like you guys, you know, I would if I could actually sing' Mike said smiling at her.

'Sure, you'd face s-s-slushies, when its y-y-your friends that g-g-g-give them out, ah ok, well this is my t-t-turning' Tina said looking away from Mike.

SHIT, she already dislikes me.

'Wait, Tina' Mike said as Tina slowly turned around.

'Can we walk home tomorrow you know, Ii like getting to know people, making new friends an that' Mike smiled at her.

'I only walk on M-m-m-mondays, sorry' Tina said, showing no sympathy.

'Well, this time next Monday? Can we?' Mike pleaded

'Y-y-yeah, sure, whatever' with that she turned and walked home.

Monday, that when I get to next speak to her, Mike could hide his excitement, should he even be excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Monday.

They did the same, got to know each other, little by little, until the third time they walked home together.

'So, how's glee club?' Mike asked

'Good, I l-l-l-love it, the songs, but there is o-o-only 6 of us, it's not r-r-really what I expected but yeah it's s-s-still good. Football?' Tina looks at him.

WHOAH her eyes Mike glared into them.

'Good, well not good we're awful, but there is a lot of new recruits, maybe we can get something decent together' Mike laughed. 'Oh, yeah you know last week and you were telling me music relieves your stress?' Tina nodded. 'Well yeah me to, I was stressed with my parents, getting on top of me about everything, and I put music on, and I uh danced it was amazing, I felt so free' Mike smiled at her.

'Yeah? See I told you, music is the k-k-key to happiness' Tina smiled at Mike.

'Yeah, I guess so' Mike looked her. He had made a habit of this; he loved to stare at her.

'Y-you should join Mike, I'd l-l-love to see your k-k-killer moves' Tina laughed.

'Yeah, I actually might, only if you promise to help me work on my singing?'

'Of c-c-course, well I-I-ill see you later Mike, bye'

Now, how to join glee club.

Kurt Hummel strolled onto the football field, in his headband and legwarmers, Mike just shot a glare, before turning back to Matt, to send him his 'what the fuck is going on' face. Matt just shrugged and began to walk towards the forming crowd. As Finn and Kurt began to discuss something, Mike cringed at the fact Kurt Hummel will probably get a head bashing for this, and he was friends with Tina, and yeah hurting Tina, made him cringe, he never wanted to see her hurt.

Before Mike knew it, his train of thought was interrupted. 'What the hell is this? What's the music about?' Matt mumbled to Mike. Mike just shrugged it off.

Then, it happened, Kurt freaking Hummel saved the football team, that kick SHITTTT, we actually might have a chance, Mike couldn't help but smile.

It was Monday, so that meant, the walking home with Tina; Mike rushed out of the hallways, and down the steps, ready and waiting for Tina. He saw her, and then shot a huge smile in her direction, she looks beautiful today he thought to himself. Christ when will he grow some balls and tell her this.

'Hey m-mike' Tina smiled.

'Hey, you alright?'

'Yeah I'm good'

'Well, I had the biggest shock today' Mike looked at her, as he eyes narrowed in confusion.

'Whys that?' Tina replied curiously.

'Kurt and his killer kick, ya know in his football audition'

Tina winced, and this did not go un-noticed by Mike.

'What's up?' Mike asked.

'Oh n-n-nothing, just something I remembered' Tina laughed.

'Can it not be shared with me, mean Tina, so mean' Mike pouted.

'No, -r-r-right Kurt asked me and Britney to do some d-d-d-dance thing with him, you know to single ladies, and m-m-me and Brit was in out leotards' Mikes eyebrows shot up 'And K-K-Kurt was in his, and we was dancing around, and Kurt was v-v-videoing it all, for some dance project' Mike needed that video 'and well his dad w-w-walked in, and he was questioning him, and K-K-Kurt got all like tongue-tied, and basically made me his g-g-girlfriend' Is it weird how a fake relationship can still get under Mike's skin? 'And claimed he was on the f-f-football team, and we thought we got away with it, and well then Burt Kurt's dad asked to see Kurt's first g-g-game, so that just about e-e-explains it'

Mike started giggling, 'yeah that definitely explains it, it's still cool though, Kurt was born to be our kicker he's amazing' Mike smiled.

'Yeah, he's pretty much amazing at anything he tries' Tina commented.

'You're so nice about everyone you know, like you never have a bad word to say, it's really cool Tina'

Tina blushed, 'Thanks Mike'

'So, you gonna come to the match?' Mike asked.

'Yeah, I will, Kurt will need some moral support of us!' Tina laughed.

'Oh, so you aren't gonna cheer me? Ouch' Mike nudged her.

'Maybe I might whisper your name, very quietly' Tina smiled as she nudged him.

Mike then stopped and said 'cheer for me, give me a prep speech before the game, and give me a huge good luck hug just before the game, and I'll get Matt and I to join glee?' Mike asked with a slight wink.

Tina stopped in front of Mike, and said 'I'll cheer for you, and I'll give you a motivation speech, and I'll give you the biggest hug you have ever received, if you can get one more guy plus you and Matt, so we can qualify for sectionals?'

'A third guy, that'll be tough Tina, all the other guys are jerks' Mike said.

'So you aren't a jerk? How's that?' Tina questioned.

'I'm nothing like them, trust me Tina' Mike said seriously.

'Oh, here I am, I'll see you at the match?' Tina smiled.

'Yeah, come 20 minutes before? I cannot wait for my hug' Mike said with a wink.

'Matt, can I speak to you' Mike asked.

'Sure bro, sup?' Matt questioned.

'Uh. Ya know glee club?' Mike asked awkwardly.

'Sure?'

'Would you ever join? With me?' Mike asked he was so nervous; he really never wanted to disappoint Tina.

'Dude, are you serious?' Matt laughed.

'Yeah, it'll be good; ya know you could get the threesome you have dreamed of with Brit and San, what you mumble about in your sleep?' Mike laughed.

'Shut the fuck up! But I will join' Mike couldn't help but start to beam. 'But tell me the real reason why?'

'Parents want me to mate' Mike lied through his teeth.

'You've been my best mate since we was toddlers, tell me or I'll kick ya ass!' Matt teased.

'Kay bro, chill! It's a girl, like the girl, she's perfect, she's smart, and I want to get to know her, and she's in glee' Mike said turning into a complete tomato.

'Knew it! Let me guess? Goth chick? Nice ass?'

'Whoah, do not look at her ass!' Mike joked. 'But yeah her, she's perfect'

'Course I will man, you better do something about it though, instead of pussying out, deal?' Matt laughed.

'Yeah man, I'm trying, but I have one problem, I need one more guy to join, or girl, but like preferably a guy?' Mike said.

'Uh. Well I heard Puck was in some boy group with Finn? We could ask him?' Matt said.

'Sure man, can you speak to him?' Mike asked.

'Course'

'Puck, wait up' Matt called.

'Hey man, sup?' Puck asked curiously.

'Ya know Chang; he wants to join glee-'

'Chang, glee? What why?' Puck snorted.

'A girl man gotta keep it to youeself though' Matt pleaded.

'Sure, but its Goth girl isn't it?' Puck laughed.

'Ya, how'd ya know?' Matt questioned.

'I seen him walking with her, he looked like a kid in a candy shop, he's done well though, proud of him' Puck gave Matt the nod. 'Ya, I'll join, let's get changster laid'

Welcome after the new win, 'Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang'

To see Tina's face, yep this is gonna be so worth it, Mike thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike walked into the choir room, and sat besides Tina.

'Hey, you a-a-a-actually did it' Tina beamed down at Mike.

Mike smiled, 'Yeah, I gave you my word, didn't I?'

'You're gonna l-l-l-love it here, I promise'

Mike just smiled, but his mind said 'urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrm of course, getting closer to you, what's not to love about that'

'Right, everyone take a seat' Mr Shue said. 'Tomorrow, we're gonna have a special guest, but until then, just be warming up your vocals, dismissed.'

Tina rushed out with room, but Mike quickly caught up with her, 'Hey, why you off so fast?' Mike said.

'Sorry, in a rush moms w-w-w-waiting for me outside.' Tina then began to rush off again.

'Wait Tina, about them singing lessons you promised, when?' Mike asked.

'I don't know, when e-e-e-ever?' Tina said enthusiastically

'Well, can I have your number to arrange, so I don't know like a dying cat in any performances?'

Tina hesitated, 'Uh. A-a-a-lright, give me your phone, I'll put my number in it.'

Mike was so proud of himself, he seriously felt like he was going to die. He passed Tina his phone, then she left, and he scrolled through his contacts to see just below Santana and just above Tom(his cousin) is Tina.

Later that day, Mike was sat in his room finishing up on some homework, when he heard someone calling him on skype, to see it was Matt, he accepted straight away.

Hey man

_Hey! What ya doing?_

Just finishing up on this homework, you?

_Same really, so hows it going_

Yeah im alright

_No i mean with Tina_

Good, i got her number

_Good man, you gonna call her?_

And say what like?

_Oh i dunno, maybe hey? Or something_

You know what i mean

_Do it man, don't hesitate_

I know, i will do later on

_Good, well i gotta shoot, going out, cya bro_

Call ended.

Matt was right, Mike had to stop being a girl, and just text her or something.

Mike-Hey Tina, it's mike:)

Tina-hey:) you alright?

Mike-yeah I'm good, are you?

Tina-yep:)

Mike-So what you doing?

Tina-oh nothing, just out with a few friends

Mike-Ah, who?

Tina-mercedes, kurt&artie

Why are her and wheelchair kid so close.

Mike-Want me to leave to alone then?:)

Tina-Well, can I text you later, about an hour and a half?

Mike-Course

'So who you texting? Looking extremely happy' Mercedes said.

Tina giggled, 'No one'

'yeah right girl, hand over the phone, let me see' Mercedes said reaching out her hand.

'Fine, its M-m-m-ike, nothing like that t-t-though' Tina laughed.

'Mike?' Mercedes said confused.

'Chang, you k-k-know on the football team, joined glee today'

'Oh yeah! Go Tina, crazy goth girl getting the jock'

Both girls bursted out laughing. 'What's so funny?' Kurt asked, as him and Artie came back with the coffees.

Mercedes retained her laughter, 'Just Tina, got herself a new friend'

'Who?' Artie asked curiously.

Mercedes caught a glimpse of Tina scolding eyes 'A Mr Mike Chang'

'The jock?' Kurt scoffs.

'He's just a f-f-friend, geez you lot are a-a-a-annoying'. Tina sighed.

'Sure he's just a friend?' Mercedes asked.

Tina couldn't help but notice Artie clenching his teeth in the corner of Tinas eye, was Artie jealous? Because of her? The guy she has had a crush on since forever is jealous because of her? Yep Tina was very happy right now.

Tina-Hey mike, just got home:)

Mike-Ah, thought you had just forgotten to text me:P

Tina-No. Never;)

Mike-Good, so you had a good time?

Tina-Suppose, how was your day?

Mike-Just suppose? What happened?

Tina-They all just tease me, and I think Artie might be mad at me:(

WHY ARE YOU BOTHERED HE'S MAD AT YOU, mike thought.

Mike-Aw, teasing you how? And really I'm sure it will be fine, no one can stay mad at you

Tina-Over you:L And no I said goodnight, and we usually hug, and he just left, I'm so confused:(

Mike-me? Why? What? Haha, and aw Tina you okay baby?:(

Tina-They think we're 'more than friends' ahaha they're daft, and nope:(

Mike sighed, are we not more than friends he wanted to say, he wanted to tell her how much he liked her, but from what she's texting, she's implying she likes Artie, and it makes Mike sick to the stomach.

Mike-Oh haha, I wish;) and aw cheer up, it will be fine, and if it's not? I could speak to Artie for you, if you wanted? But cheer up Tina:)

Tina-Thanks, im going to bed, night Mike

Mike-Night, sweet dreams!:)

Mike smashed his head into his pillow and slowly let out a tangled breath, how do I get her to fall in love with me? He sighed, then put his phone on charge and slowly fell asleep.

The next day.

Tina and Artie walked into school together.

'Artie, are you m-m-mad at me?' Tina sighed.

'Don't really know, should I be?' Artie questioned.

'No? I don't h-h-h-have a clue what I've even done wrong'

'Don't matter' Artie dismissed her.

Tina slowly felt her heart crack. 'Is this a-a-anything to do with M-m-m-ike?'

'How would you feel Tee? He's can do everything I can't, why wouldn't you want him?' Artie said clearly upset.

'Maybe b-b-because I want you' Tina smiled.

'Meet me after chem class?' Artie said with what could only be described as pure glee.

With that Tina began to walk towards her next lesson, maybe she should delete Mike's number? Maybe this will make Artie happy? And making Artie happy is all Tina wanted, Mike was nothing compared to Artie.

Puck sprinted to the large crowd forming in the locker room, and jumped on one of the empty benches. 'Listen up, party at my place, bring ale'

Everyone nodded, then went to get changed.

'You going tonight then?' Matt asked Mike and Finn.

'yeah, sure if Quinns OK with it' Finn nodded.

Both guys looked at Mike.

'Yeah, suppose if I have nothing better to do' Mike laughed-Mike was gonna ask Tina to come to the cinemas with him, hopefully she'd say yes, if not its beers at Pucks.

Puck, Mike, Matt and Finn all walked into glee club to see Mr Shue stood with some blonde woman.

'The things id do to that' Puck commented, all the guys ogled at her ass, while Mike just stared at Tina, he smiled, and she looked away, shit what had he done wrong? Mike sighed, at sat next to Britney. He slipped out his phone, and sent Tina a message.

Mike-Hey, have I done something wrong?

Mike saw Tina check her phone, and slip it back into her pocket, what did he do? Can he not do anything right? Mike decided to text her one more time.

Mike-Tina:( please, I don't want you to be annoyed with me

Tina checked her phone, and turned her body around to face Mike, and sent him a sad glare, he looks so upset Tina thought, why should she ignore her friend, she then replied.

Tina-Sorry

Tina got her reply within seconds.

Mike-Wait, why you sorry? Can we speak after glee club?

Tina-sure

Glee club dragged, and Mike couldn't wait to get out, and to speak to Tina.

'Alright kids, dismissed'

Mike launched out his seat and walked straight to Tina, she sent him a soft smile, before grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hall, Mike just followed, keeping her close.

'Mike, I'm sorry, it's A-a-artie he doesn't want me speaking to you.' Tina sighed.

'Why?' Mike asked, feeling as if he was going to cry,

'he's got this stupid idea i-i-in his head that we like one another, and I told him we're nothing more than friends, but he's convinced we aren't, stupid I know.' Tina said not looking in Mike's eyes

Mike felt sick. 'why should he be bothered with what you do, and who you speak to?'

'He shouldn't, it's just I kinda like him, so i told h-h-him how i f-felt, and he told me and i-i think something might h-happen, I told him to t-t-take it slow, but im so h-happy.'

Mike felt like bending over and crying, the pain in his chest was unbearable, he had to get away from her.

'ah, so you don't want me to speak to you?' Mike said slowly.

'i don't know Mike' Tina sighed, and looked into his eyes 'I do love having you as a friend'

Right now, Mike couldn't deal with being the 'friend' in the friendzone, all because one stupid wheelchair kid got there before him, everyone knew that no one left the friendzone, Mike wanted to punch anyone, anything. So he snapped 'We aren't really friends, so it won't be that hard Tina, i've know you a month or something, you'll live, got to go' With that Mike began to walk away from Tina, he knew he couldn't turn back to see the hurt on her face, so he kept walking, until he was out of sight, and then he could punch himself in his face.

LOCKEROOM

Mike stormed in, and slammed his bad on the bench, pulled off his shirt, and walked straight into the weights room, and began to put everything into punching that stupid punchingbag, he had sweat dripping down his face, and then he nearly flew out of his skin when Matt touched his shoulder, he steadied the bag, and looked at Matts worried face.

'Dude, what the hell happened?' Matt asked curiously.

'She told me to back off, because wheelchair kid said so, just before I was going to ask her on a date man, she rejected me, I didn't even do anything wrong.' Mike said

'Does she even know how you feel?' Matt asked.

'what the hell does it matter, she hates me now' Mike said throwing another punch into the bag.

'Calm down, why does she?' Matt asked concerned.

'cause i snapped at her, when she told me she liked Artie, i fucked it' Mike sighed.

'mike, you need to speak to her'

'I know man, i just want her so much' Mike said as he sat on the bench and but his head in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike slowly walked down the hall way hesitant to go to glee, today was going to be so long, he sighed as he reached the room, and walked in. The first person he saw was Tina, she sent him a look which tore his heart a little, god he definitely has fucked up.

He sat at the back, way out of Tina's way, when Mr Shue walked in, and announced this week was going to be girls against the guys, Mike could honestly say he could be happier, it gives Tina time to calm down, and him to think how he'll make up to her.

He strolled out of glee after Kurt told all the guys to meet him in the abandoned history room at Tina, and Mike just nodded and walked out clearly uninterested.

He was walking to the cafeteria when he saw Tina and Artie laughing and smiling, it made his heart sick to think another guy could be making Tina like that, that Tina could like, Mike sighed and walked straight into the cafeteria as quick as he could, he sat down at his regular table with the jocks, somehow they still accepted him. He sat next to Matt who was already there, and pulled out his meal, he didn't say a word to anyone, until some dick who Mike had always hated Ryan Croft said; 'So, Mike, Matt what the hell is this I hear you're in glee.' He said snickering.

Matt said, 'Just a club, we joined because we like to dance, what the problem?'

'It's pathetic, always had my suspicions you two where too close, pretty sure you gay' the whole table erupted into laughter.

'Listen Croft if you think your Johnny big balls, come here, and say it all to my face, just me and you' Matt said standing up.

'Nah man, effort and all, ill just see you on the field' Croft said as he began to walk away.

Matt slowly sat down 'Anyone else got a fucking problem with glee?'

Everyone shook their heads, and quickly got up to leave.

'You're a pretty scary guy you know' Mike said laughing.

'Yeah, I'm just sick of it now, everyone hating on glee, I like it' Matt said laughing.

'You like getting in with Britney and San more like' Mike nudged Matt.

'That's not bad, but honestly I do like it. Bro what time is it?' Matt asked.

'Uh, 1:30, why?' Mike asked.

'We're going to be late for Kurt's meeting, and he will kill us!' Matt laughed as he slowly got up.

-Yep, we was going some mash up of 'It's my life' and confessions. Mike would normally be happy about this, but he seriously couldn't get Tina and their stupid argument out of his head. He just wanted to speak to her, tell her how much this is making him sick, just because she won't talk to him.

The guys were sat around, Finn was asleep, Mike had his head in his hands, Puck was texting, Artie was doing wheelies, and Matt was tapping his pencil to a silent beat. God they were all miserable, how could they perform an energetic song, when they didn't have an ounce of energy between them all.

Something needed to happen, quickly. Or they were going to make a fool of themselves.

The next day, Finn walked in smiling like a kid in a candy store, wow what the hell is he so happy about? Mike thought.

'Hello boys, such a beautiful day isn't it. I've got us all a little tablet to make us smiles, here you go' Finn said as he chucked the tablet box as Puck, and puck gave everyone one. Then they performed, and yep they were epic.

Still buzzing of the tablet, Mike walked out of glee to walk past a room with really loud singer; he stopped in his tracks and poked his head through the door, to see the girls performing. Wow Tina looked great, no not great, beautiful. Perfect even, she's perfect. He couldn't tare his eyes away from her, he was sure he eyes were bulging out of his skull, but wow, her legs, her smile, everything.

'Spy' Rachel shouted.

This snapped Mike out of his daydream. 'Wait, what no, we've performed? How could I be spying?'

'Well, why are you here Mike?' Mercedes questioned.

Shit, Mike needed a story, fast, think of anything 'Uh, well I wanted to speak to someone' WAIT, SHIT WHO DO YOU WANT TO SPEAK TO?

'Well who do you want to speak to?' Rachel asked.

Mike looked at Tina, she had a confused look on her face, and when she caught him staring, she turned her look into a sour scowl.

'Uh, it doesn't matter anymore' Mike gulped.

All the girls looked around, each one just as confused.

'Mike, are you okay? You're sweating, what's up, who do you need?' Britney asked.

Mike put his heart on the line, ready for rejection. 'Uh, I want to speak to Tina'

Mercedes gasped, and quickly understood 'Well, we can spare you five minutes, go Tina'

'No, it's fine. We have practise' Tina said taking no interest in Mike falling face.

'Tina, gets ya ass out of here, changster looks like he's going to blow' Santana remarked.

'Fine' Tina said stepping near Mike, 'This better be quick', she mouthed to him.

They stood in the hallway facing one another.

Tina started to feel uncomfortable 'What do you want? Another argument'

'No, I'm here to apologies actually, I'm sorry for snapping' Mike said sincerely.

'Is that all?' Tina asked.

'Uh, ye suppose' Mike said confused.

Tina began to walk away, and Mike hated it, watching Tina walk away from him, so he quickly grabbed her hand.

'What the hell are you doing' Tina snapped.

'Don't go, answer me' Mike asked.

'What do you want me to do Mike?' Tina said.

'Talk to me, return my calls, text me back, stop ignoring me, i hate it Tina, i hate you not speaking to me, please forgive me' Mike smiled.

'Why? So when you have had another bad day, you can take it all out on me again?' Tina snapped.

'Wait, I didn't have a bad day that day' Mike said.

'Well, what the hell made you snap at me?'

'I thought you didn't want anything to do with me, and it hurt me Tina'

'Why we've only been friends a few weeks' Tina said mimicking his own words.

'Time doesn't matter though. I was stupid to say that, and I'm sorry.'

Tina nodded, 'Alright.' She simply said.

'Alright? Alright what?'Mike asked.

'We can be friends' Mike cringed at the word.

'Ah, good, thanks Tina.'

Tina began to walk away when Mike found some courage.

'You look good' Mike said uncomfortably.

Tina turned slowly and looked at mike. 'Wait, you don't look great' Mike said shaking his head. Tina shot a confused glare. 'You look beautiful' Mike said quietly, it made him cringe at how corny he sounded.

Tina walked toward Mike, 'Thanks, bright colours aren't me though I-'

Mike interrupted 'No they are, you look amazing, in black and bright' he smiled down at her.

Tina giggled, 'Really? Most people don't think that'

'Trust me they do, who wouldn't' He looked into her eyes, god he wanted to kiss her.

'Thanks Mike, you really are a good friend, and I'm glad we sorted it out' The only word that hit Mike in that sentence was 'friend' she didn't feel the same, she didn't want him like he wanted her, she didn't get butterflies every time he smiled, like he did. She didn't want Mike, she want him, Artie.

Mike nodded, 'Ok, I'll see you later Tina, good look with your mash-up, doubt you'll need it' He chuckled.

With that Tina walked into the room, preparing herself for the torture from the other girls.

As soon as she stepped in, Rachel and Merced walked up to her. 'What was that? What is going on? Mercedes said pulling Tina to a seat next to her.

'Nothing likes that, we had an argument, and he came to clear it up. That's all. Tina laughed.

'Trust me, it looked more than, just by the way he looked at you girl' Mercedes smiled.

Rachel squealed 'Tina, you and Mike are going to be something, I know it'

'No, we're not, he's not into girls like me, he likes cheerio's, he a jock, of course he does' Tina said blushing.

'Chang, do you like Mike?' Santana asked.

'No, even if I did I've told you he's just a jock, all about sex, and stuff, that's totally not me'

'Mike, sex? I don't think so, the guys a virgin, and I'm pretty sure he's a mouth virgin, he rejects anyone he offers their self to him, and trust me there has been a lot, he's a good looking guy, with a rocking body, but he was never interested, he couldn't even speak to girls, never mind anything else' Santana laughed.

'Mikes a virgin? I- err, didn't expect that' Tina said.

'He sure is, and I know he likes you, the way he looked as you, as hobbit said, it was so obvious, oh and don't think I didn't see him run out of chem. class to see him waiting for you every Monday for nearly a month' Santana said quirking an eyebrow.

'Oh, that's only because we live near one another' Tina said smiling.

'I know for a fact that Mike lives in the opposite direction to where he was walking' Santana laughed.

'Wait, seriously?' Tina said shocked.

'I'm sure, therefore I know he likes you, and he looks pretty infatuated with you, and if you don't like him, tell him straight, I don't want to see him hurt a few months down the line, alright?'

'Yeah ok' Tina said intimidated.

Mike likes me? The Goth girl? He's popular; he has everything, why would he like me? Tina didn't know whether she could believe it, he's just being nice, was her conclusion.


	5. Chapter 5

'This week were going to have Sue join us' Mt Shue announced

Mike inwardly sighed, and looked at Tina.

'Thankyou William, now anyone's names that I call come and stand behind this shiny thing' Sue said sarcastically.

'Santana.'

'Gay Kid'

'Wheels'

Asian' there was an awkward stare, before Mike nodded to Tina to tell her to go, Justas Sue said.

'Other Asian'

Mike and Tina stood together, and giggled when Mike said, 'You would be Asian!'

'Whys that?' Tina asked.

'Obviously, because you're the better, more talented, more attractive one of us, plus you're obviously the most noticeable of us both' Mike said smiling at her, and she returned the smile, giving him that feeling again, the one where he feels like he will throw up butterflies.

Why am I noticeable?'

'Because Asian, you stand out, your smile, your beautiful eyes, you know everything about you stands out.' Then Mike heard Matt's name being called, and went to high-five him.

Santana slyly moved closer to Tina, 'i've never in my whole life seen anything more obvious'

'Huh' Tina replied.

'Your beautiful eyes, come on Chang. The guy is seriously corny with what he says'

'It doesn't matter, I like Artie, but I know Mike's just being nice' CHURD CHURD!

'Wow, way to be a bitch Chang, let him down gently though. He's like one of mine and Brit's bestfriends, so do not intentionally hurt him'

'I would never hurt him, but he doesn't like me, so drop it Satan, I mean Santana.'

'Sure Chang' Santana said with a wink.

As the 'minorities' left to go into wherever Sue was taking them, Tina started to giggly with Artie, and push his damn wheelchair.

'Dude, if looks could kill, Artie would be dead and buried right now' Matt laughed.

'Sorry, but why does she show him so much attention? Why can't she show me the attention?' Mike remarked

.'You've got to earn her attention, don't just give up on her'

'I know man, wait it's Monday, I can walk home with her today' Mike said smiling.

'Talk about going the extra mile, you walk for 20 minutes in the wrong direction, just to speak to her, talk about dedicated lover'

This earned Matt a dig in the arm, but Mike knew he was right, he was going the extra mile to be with her, but it was worth it.

It was Monday, so Mike raced out of his Chem. Class, 'Chang, wait, where you off?' Santana said with a grin.

'Uh, meeting someone, outside, got to go' Mike nervously said.

'Wouldn't be Tina would it?' Santana said quirking her eyebrow.

'How did you-... wait, whatever, yeah it is, we live close.' Mike said.

'Really? Cause I know where both you and Tina live.' Santana laughed.

'Uh Santana, don't tell her, I just like... talking to her that's all.'

'Oh... I won't tell her mike... promise' Santana laughed.

'er thanks, I've got to go, don't want to keep her waiting' Mike said.

'Wanky Changster.'

'whatever Satan!'

-Mike waited at the bottom of the steps, and as soon and he saw Tina, the biggest smile on his face emerged, effetely.

'Hey' Mike smiled.

'Hi, Mike you know we don't have to walk home together?'

Mike felt his heart drop to his stomach.

'Uh, why do you not want to?'

'No I do, it's just you don't have to if you don't want.'

'yeah I really do want to, plus I only live a couple of minutes away.'

Tina just stared at Mike, with a grin appearing.

'Please tell me Santana didn't tell you?' Mike said shaking his head.

'Yep, but it's cute that you want to talk to me so much' she smiled.

Whoa that beautiful smile, again. 'shes such a good friend.' Mikes says sarcastically.

'well, as I said, you don't need to if you don't want, no one makes effort to speak to me, you don't have to.' Tina mumbled.

'I-uh want to make effort with you- well you know to talk an that' Mike said unable to look at her.

'Yeah?' he nodded. 'We should be off them, wouldn't want you to be later than you already are going to be' Tina said with a wink, which sent mike an amazing tingle in his gut.

Everyone-well the minorities' were in the choir room, when Sue entered. A wave of silence flew over, everyone expecting as grilling.

And then, the devil SUE SYLVESTER is being nice. To glee kids?

'AND R&B NUMBER?'

Wait, Mike remembers Tina telling him she loves R&B this is great, he looks over at her as she stutters out something, he was too caught up with her in general to listen.

Then it starts, and Mike cant help but feel amazing, Sue Sylvester encouraged him to dance! He cant help but let his body fly free to dance with the beat. He also cant help but turn his head to capture Tinas beauty, she looks amazing when she sings, well she always looks amazing he argues with himself.

He feel a nudge of a elbow, and look over to see Santana giving an obvious grin, that makes him roll his eyes at, and just look back at her, Tina.

Their songs over, and they are dismissed, its just before lunch, and Mike is waiting for Matt to pack up, and he cant help but feel sick to his stomach when he see Tina leave with Artie giggling away.

'Dude, death glares again, do you want to grow a wrinkle or something.'

Mike sends him a 'fuck you' face, and Matt just laughs it off.

'Can you not just tell her?' Matt asks.

'No I can't, if it was that easy, i would.' Mike snaps.

'Loosen up' Matt says narrowing his eyes.

Mike shrugs.

'Man, I've got it! My 16th, its like this Saturday, im doing nothing, i could have a party or something, get Tina there, you could have a freaky as eff dance or something, or you could get laid' Matt says wide eyed

'Lets be serious, she would never see me like that' Mike sighs.

'Like what? Enough to ride you?' Matt laughs.

'Dude, she would never do that with me, but no I mean, er-Uh, you know what i mean.' Mike says suddenly shy.

'No i don't, but what ever man! Want me to arrange the party or what?' Matt asks.

'Yeah, but im not inviting Tina, she'll think im a creep, and then be scared off completely, and not even want to talk to me' Mike sends Matt a serious glare.

'My birthday, my friends are coming, shes coming man, whether you like it or not.'

Mike just sighs.

Well, it might not be a total disaster, I could speak to her more, but wait, she'll be with Artie.

'Matt, Artie, she'll be with him, and I'll blow up if i see them together' Mike mumbles.

'No worries, man. He's not on the guest list.' Matt says.

'You can't leave him out, Matt. That's just well, er-Shitty.' Mike says, eventhough, leaving artie out wouldn't be a bad thing, he wants Tina, alone.

'Shut up, you woman ill sort that shit out, you worry about that first kiss you may experience at my party!'

FUCK FUCK FUCK! Tina, me, party, beer, FUCK FUCK FUCK, excited isn't the word.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike cringed as he sat in his math Class –which was before dinenr-knowing Matt will be asking Tina pretty soon to his party, which made his stomach twist with overwhelming feelings, mostly happy, yet some nervous ones.

'Tina, wait up' Matt called as he spotted a petit girl walking through the busy hall ways.

'Hey matt, you alright?' Tina questioned.

'Yeah, just wanted to know if your coming to my party tonight?'

'Your having a p-p-party?'

'uh yeah, you coming?' mat asked

'i don't think so, my parents are pretty strict.' Tina said sending a sad glare.

Matt tried to think of everything 'Sleep mine?'

Tina mouth shot open.

'No, i mean like not with me, my parents aren't in this country at the moment, you can have the spare rooms, a few are stopping, so they can get wasted.' Matt reassured her.

'Oh' she giggled. 'Uh, i will have to get my parents to agree, but ill try'

'Tell them your having a girls night with someone, come on tee, the whole glee clubs coming, don't want you to miss out.' Matt smiled.

'Fine. You've twisted my arm Rutherford!' she said sternly, although send him a huge smile.

'Good, someone will pick you up if you want' Matt asked.

'Who?' she asked.

'i don't know, one of my friends.' Matt said.

'Which friends of yours are going?' Tina questioned.

'Only the good jocks I promise!' Matt smiled.

'Fine, could you have someone meet me at 7:30 then? So I know where im going.'

'Course, tee!' Matt smiled. 'See you later'

YO LOVER BOY, SHES COMING-Matt.

SERIOUSLY, SHE AGREED?-Mike.

OBVIOUSLY, I AV THAT EFFECT ON WOMEN-Matt.

SURE MAN!-Mike.

OH I MAY HAVE FORGOT, SHE STOPPING OVER AT MINE-Matt.

WHY?-Mike.

SO SHE CAN GET WASTED, IM GUESSING-Matt

OK, IM STOPPING YOURS ASWELL THHEN-Mike.

I GUESSED;)-Matt.

NOT LIKE THAT MAN-Mike.

KK, SHE NEEDS YOU TO MEET HER SOMEWHERE AT 7:30, DONT GO IN SIGHT OF HER HOUSE THO, PARENTS DONT KNOW SHES GOING TO A PARTY-Matt.

SURE MAN, TONIGHT WILL BE AMAZING!-Mike.

FOR YOU, IM SURE;)-Matt.

HEY TINA, SO ILL WAIT AT THE BOTTOM OF YOUR STREET AT 7:30?-Mike.

THANKYOU MIKE, I REALLY CANT WAIT FOR TONIGHT-Tina.

ME NEITHER:)-Mike

7:30, and as Mike said he was at the bottom of Tina's street anxiously waiting for her.

10 minutes had passed and still no sign that Tina was turning up. But just as Mike was going to slip his cell out, walking down the street was a girl. Not a girl a woman, a beautiful woman, with a strapless red dress on, which hugged her curves, and 6'' stilettos, which showcased her legs, and her long hair, full of spring. She was perfection, Mike realised he had been coping way too long when she shot him a confused glare.

'You alright Mike?' She gently asked.

Mike blinked a few times, and awkwardly moved 'Yeah Tina, you just look, uh' Mike could not find the right word.

'Wait, what's w-w-wrong, what do y-y-you mean?' Tina said worriedly.

'No, you don't look bad or anything, quite the opposite, you look, so uh, perfect' Mike said blushing.

'Thanks Mike' Tina said beaming.

Mike awkwardly smiled. 'Well, we should be setting off'

'yeah sure'

5 minutes into the walk.

'Oh gosh, i didnt think this through, my feet are killing me.' Tina complained.

Mike wrecked his brain, 'ill carry you?'

Tina started to giggle, 'no thats alright, thanks though.'

'No, really i can, piggy back or something, cause i dont want you to have sore feet for tonight' Mike said seriously.

'uh, you sure? how long of a walk is this?' Tina asked.

'About half a mile left' Mike said.

'e-e-erm, alright, whats the easiest way to carry me'

Mike instantly thought piggy back, but quickly changed he mind. 'You know, bridal syle'

Tina started to giggle, 'oh i get my very own lift' she sent mike a massive grin.

Mike then graciously picked her up, and smiled down at her, once she was safelt in his arms, he couldnt help but feel her soft legs against his palm, and her sharp hip bones brushing against his other hand, she had her head leant against his muscular shoulder, and he arm idly resting on his chest.

'Im too heavy arent i?' Tina said shyly.

'No tee, i usually bench press 4 of you' Mike said chuckling.

They was walking in a comdfortable silence.

'So, do you know whos sleeping Matts tonight?' Tina questioned.

'Yeah, i know a few, i am, mercedes, rachel, fin, puck, quinn, britt, san i think its more a less the glee club' Mike said.

'Oh, except Artie then?' Tina questioned.

Mike couldnt help but wince at the name, his arms tensed, but he was soon to relax, remembering tina was in his arms, 'i dont think hes coming tee'

'Yeah i know, i asked him, and he said he hadnt heard much about it, but he didnt mind because it would be too much hassle for his dad, so yeah' Tina said sounded bad.

'Awh, im not really sure, are you okay?' Mike said hating the fact she may be upset.

'Yeah, i just wish he could be there, i feel bad leaving him out.' Tina said.

'Don't. it isnt your fault, plus i want you to have an amazing time tonight!' Mike said beaming at her.

Soon after, they had reached Matts, and walked in, Mike staying close behind Tina. They were quickly approached by santana.

'changs, hey! Tina, mercedes was looking for you, the girls having a diva strop or something, better check on her.' Santana smiled.

'Thanks. Yeah i'll see you later Mike' Tina said beaming at him.

'Woooow, wanky!' Santana said once Tina was out of ear shot.

'How?'

'Cuz its you' Santana smirked.

Mike began to shake his head. 'Nothing like that san, not even if i wanted it to be'

Santana quirked an eyebrow, 'Hmm, care to explain then?'

'Shes so into Artie'

'Says whom?'

'Says her, when we had that argument, she told me'

'I dont think so chang, you know that mash up we did, i heard all the goss, she says she had a crush on him, but he never seems interested, and it used to really get to her, but lately she doesnt mind' Santana said, 'and who has come into her life lately?'

'Nah san, she was even talking about him on the way here' Mike said looking defeated.

'How much do you like her chang? honestly.' Santana asked.

'More than i should, to say we havent know eachother all that long.

'Then stop moaning like a bitch, get you skinny ass over there, and flirt, pay attention to her, and dont be shy. its all a girl wants.' Santana smiled at him.

'Since when have you been the relationship whisperer?' Santana asked.

'Since, i fell in love myself. with who, i will never tell you, so dont ask. But anyway, you're my boy, and i kind of love you, so i need you to be happy' Santana said shyly.

'San' Mike sighed. 'ive missed the nice you' Mike said as he gathered her into a huge hug.

TINA AND MERCEDED.

'Tina, thank god you're here, a jock told me he'd hit that, i was so scared, i just ran, i dont know what to do with myself.'Merceded gasped.

'Calm down! If i was you, id take that as a huge compliment, coming from a jocks mouth!'

'I know, was just a shock, but hey, why the hell are you so late?' Mercedes questioned.

'Oh me and Mike was in no rush'

'when are you and him gonna hook up? hes crazy mad about you.' Mercedes nudged Tina.

'He's not. hes a friend!' Tina said sighing.

'Girl, your my bestfriend, and i know you and artie have been talking a while, but tell me you dont feel good when mike throws these compliments at you, when he goes out his way, just to apologies to you. I know you like him, cause if you didnt, you wouldnt mention all the things he says to you, and you wouldnt care how you look in front of him, but if im not mistaken you certainly do all those things.' Mercedes said.

'Mercedes, dont' Tina sighed.

'Why girl? you think you dont deserve a guy who likes you more than anything?'

'Cause, cause mercedes, i cant hurt artie. Ill loose him as a friend, and i definately dont want that.'

OK-so admit it to me, how do you feel about Mike?'Mercedes questioned.

'I do mercedes, of course i do, but im not willing to take a huge risk with a jock, who might not feel the same, when i have artie.' Tina sighed.

'tee listen to me, artie would do everything to make you smile, and he would make you happy, but mike, he wouldnt need to do anything to make you smile, being in his presence would made you happy, thats the difference between them, and to be truly happy you need to take the risk, its hardly a risk either, he really likes you, everyone knows it.'

Mercedes noticed Tina glaring in the direction of the door. 'if he really likes me cedes, why the hell is he being all flirty with Santana? Thats something i cant take, hes a jock, he belongs with a picture perfect cheerleader, not me.' With that, Tina walked away into the kitchen to get a drink.

As she entered, she saw a tall, black haired guy, with pale skin, he was clearly a football player, from the way he was built, and tina held her breath, scared out her skin.

'hey, you after a drink?'

'uh, yeah i am'

'Here' he said as he passed her a shot glass. 'Im daniel btw'

'Oh, im tina'

'Can i say tina, you honestly look gorgeous in that dress' Daniel said with a wink.

Tina was blushing, yet she still felt slightly creeped out. 'Thanks'

'no problem babe, shots? i have a litre of vodka to get smashed from' Daniel said as he pointed to the vodka.

Tina was resistant, yet for some strange reason, could help but feel a sligh buzz from the idea, so she quickly agreed.

15 minutes later.

'Hey Cedes, seen Tee?' Mike said as he approached merceded.

'No twinkle toes, not since 15 minutes or so ago' Mercedes said. 'Why do you want her?'

'Uh. no reason, just want to see if shes OK' Mike said shyly.

'Hmm sure.' Mercedes said laughing. 'Do me and the rest of us a favour and just tell her how much you like her' Mercedes said, as she went back to dancing.

'I cant, she like him doesnt she.' Mike said looking away.

'Shes my bestfriend, and i know she doesnt like him whoever your refering to, because its obvious she has a thing for you.' Mercedes said shaking her head.

'Sure cedes. ill see you later.'

Mike then started to walk around, until he saw the kitchen being occupied by two people, he peered his head through the door, to see Tina sat on the counter, grinning from ear to ear, clearly merry, and daniel, a followerer of stupid ass ryan croft infront of her, with his hand on her knee, and a shot in hand. Mike felt sick, he felt as if, someone was punching him in the chest, he couldnt stand it, his mind went black, he couldnt stop himself.

He walked over to Daniel, pulled him to the ground, and in doing so, shot a right jab in his face, 'what the fuck are you doing speakman, you fucking ass hole, getting a girl drunk, and hitting on her' Mike said just as he was about to throw another punch. He heard Tina scream his name, and looked up to see her. Her eyes wide, and her mouth slightly open, she said 'Mike, what have you done?'

I looked down to see daniel below me, blood sreaming from his noise, and his eyes shut, as if he was knocked out. Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Tina stood there, gopping at Mike, everything went black, all he could see was Tina, and her dissapointed facial expression.

'What do you think you're doing Mike?' Tina screamed.

'Tina, i-' Before he could get up to speak to her, she had already stormed out the room.

Mike looked down, Daniel with his eyes rolling backwards, blood gushing out his nose, 'what had he done' Mike gulped.

'Mike, get up man' Puck said.

Once Mike was guided out of the kitchen by Puck, everyone gathered around in the kitchen, each one eager to see if he was OK, this left Mike some peace and quiet.

'Dude, what the hell was that?' Puck questioned.

'I dont even know why i did that puck, i couldnt stop myself' Mike gasped.

'Why man? what did he do?'

'Tina' that was all Mike needed to say before puck fully understood. 'where did she go? i need to talk to her, i bet she hates me.' Mike said frantically.

'She stormed out, while mercedes and kurt followed her, leave her bro, shes probably just freaked out.'

'God puck, what the fuck have i done' Mike said as he crashed into the sofa behind him and placed his head in his hands.

Just as Puck was going to sit down next to Mike and chat random shit to take his mind off everything, Kurt entered the room, without any sign of Tina or Mercedes. Mike shot up, 'Kurt, where is she?'

Kurt sighed, 'Maybe we should go outside Mike, where everyone isnt watching us?'

Mike slowly turned around to see a large crowd of people, gatherering, their face full of confusion.

'Yeah, sure.' Mike said.

Once they were outside.

'Right, before you start to talk, answer me this. What the hell is your problem? what made you act out like that?' Kurt frowned.

'I know how bad it looks, but he was making a move on Tina. Kurt, i didnt mean to hurt him that bad, thats why i need to speak to her.' Mike said with a lump in his throat.

'Why should it matter if someone wanted to make a move on her?' Kurt questioned.

'It doesnt, shes beautiful, loads of guys would want to make a move on her, but its just, i dont want them to' Mike blushed.

'Wow lover boy, why did you act like that then, all you did was make her frightened'

Mike gasped, 'Shes scared, of me?'

'Wouldnt you be scared if you was in her position, honestly?' Kurt said with a frown.

'yeah, but she means so much to me, i would never ever hurt her' Mike said with a soft voice.

'Can i ask you something Mike?' Kurt said.

'Yeah, anything.'

'Do you love her Mike? is that the reason you acted that way? did it hurt you to think she could kiss someone else?'

Mike just stared, unable to answer.

'Well?'

'I, t-think i uh do' Mike said slowly. But quickely started to mumble 'I know you probably think thats stupid, cause we're not even together but she means so much shes everything i want in a girl, and now i messed it up Kurt, shes going to hate me, i dont know what to do to make her even want to look at me again, i love her kurt, i really do.' Mike said bowing his head.

'Shes upstairs with mercedes in the room next to the toilet, she doesnt hate you, shes shook up.' Kurt said with pure glee over his face.

'Are you sure?' Mike said.

'Shes my bestfriend, she doesnt hate you, she doesnt hate anyone, she never has. If you love her Mike, prove it to her.' Kurt said with a nod.

And then..

Mike ran up Matts huge staircase, sprinting to the room he knew all too well, opened the door roughly, to see Tina sitting again the wall, and her legs tangled between the silk blankets, with her head resting on Mercedes comforting shoulder, whilst she fiddled with a piece of her streaked hair.

Mike tried to find the words he wanted to say, but as usual, whenever he needes to say something inportant, he throat closes up.

But its mercedes that piped up first.

'Im going to give you two a few minutes.' She said whilst she smiled softly at Tina.

Once Mercedes left, Mike shut the door behind her.

'Tina, i'm so sorry, I would never want to scare you' Mike said as he moved closer to Tina, whilst she held her hand out. Mike stopped, and gulped, seeing her not wanting him even close to her made his heart burn, how could he cope when he all he wanted was to be with, hold her close, and after once stupid decision, she wouldnt ever want him close.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike stared in horror.

'Tee' he breathlessly whispered.

He glared at him. 'I'm sorry; please tell me I don't scare you.'

Tina was silent, she gently pushed herself up from the bed, and mike stepped backward, she stood so she faced him. 'You do' she said unable to look into his eyes.

His heart dropped, the girl he wanted more than anything was scared of him, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, and speak, but she got there first.

'You don't, physically scare me' she now began to slowly sob.

Mike didn't have a clue what was happening, why was she crying, he reached out his arms to wrap round her, but she quickly stepped back. 'What is it tee? Why are you upset? I want to help you, why don't you want me to touch you' Mike pleaded.

Tina shook her head. 'I don't want you to touch me, because of the way you looked at me, before you hit Daniel-'

'Tina, I'm sorry, I was angry, I didn't, I mean I thought he was hitting on you, taking advantage, and the thought of you kissing him made me sick, I know that's stupid because I have no right, and you only see me as, a friend' Mike interrupted.

There was a long silence. 'You didn't look at me like a... friend'

She whispered so quietly, that Mike barely heard, but because of the silence before Mike heard everything like a scream. She had noticed, she notices his to be frank obsession with her, his obsession to be near her, his obsession to be with her, and now he would have to explain.

'I didn't look at you like a friend Tina, because I see you as so much more-'

'No' Tina screamed. 'No, you're Mike Chang you belong with Santana, you like Santana, you was flirting with her just before, you like Britney, you dance so perfectly together, you deserve a cheerleader Mike, I deserve Artie'

Mike thought his heart was going to swell up and burst out his chest. 'Santana? She's like a sister; I haven't flirted with her, Tee I don't understand'

'Don't lie to me Mike, I saw you two. Together, you have nothing to hide, you can be with her.' Tina spat out.

'But I don't want her, I want you, Tina' Mike said as he locked his vision onto her beautiful brown eyes, he wanted her to truly know how he felt.

'Why? You can have anyone. I'm Tina, I'm a freshman, you're a sophomore, when I came to this school Mike, I had attention off one guy, my dad. Then just before school started I met Artie I fell for him there and then, and he liked me back, do you know how amazing that made me feel? The fact a guy could even like me, then I joined glee, and everything was perfect. But then you, you happened, you came into my life, and stupid me lets you become my best friend, and you fall for me? This shouldn't be happening to me, this should be happening to someone as beautiful as Cedes or Quinn, not me. You shouldn't like me Mike, that's why I was so freaked out, when I saw you looking at me like I was your everything, it scared me to death, everyone's been telling me for weeks, that you had feelings for me, but I just laughed at them, because I don't want this with you, I want my old life back, I should be the girl with no attention like I deserve.' Tina slowly sank down on the floor, and hid her head between her knees; she was overwhelmed with every feeling rushing through her body.

Mike couldn't move, had Tina just told him, she feels nothing for him, he was numb, but seeing Tina falling to pieces he couldn't help but sink down behind her, wrap his long muscular legs around her petite body, gently lift her and place her on his lap, and let her cry into his shoulder. He decided, though Tina didn't want him, he still wanted her, and she still meant everything to him, and he had to tell her this.

He pulled her back, so they were face to face, and gently brushed the tears from her eyes with his thumb. 'Tina, I understand, I do. You don't want me, it doesn't mean you're a bad person, because of that, but that doesn't mean, my feelings will instantly disappear, you mean so much to me, and I want, no I need to always be there for you, my feelings won't go for a long time, but that doesn't mean I'll stand in the way of you and Artie getting together, because I just want you to be happy, so stop this, please it's killing me, and to answer your question.. You're absolutely perfect, that's why you have this attention from me, Artie, Daniel, that's why all the glee guys understand when I tell them how I feel about you, because you are what every guy wants in their life, but there's only one of you, so you can't please everyone can you, Arties a lucky guy, and I'd give everything for you to think of me like that, but you don't, and as I said you aren't a bad person, for being yourself and letting me fall completely in love with you' Mike gasped, had he really just told Tina he loved her, he did love her of course, but did she really need to know.

He waited for her reaction... Her face turned sour. 'But that's why I am a bad person Mike, because even though I shouldn't I've completely fallen for you, and I can't admit it to anyone properly, cause I can't hurt Artie, and I can accept you like me, never mind love me, because the way you are, the way girls are around you, I couldn't be a part of that world' With that she began to sit up off Mike laps, but he held onto her.

'Please, give me a chance, if you feel that way about me, please. My worlds the same as yours, I can't stand to watch other guys get dry throats over you, that's why I reacted like that, and other girls? You mean Santana? Cause she knows everything about me, and she knows how much you mean to me, and she was even trying to build my confidence before to admit how I felt, but by the time I had seen you again, you was with him, please Tina, you're all I want, all I will ever want' Mike said, barely holding his tears back.

'I'd be lying if I said you meant nothing to me, cause you do, and you make me feel like no one ever has before, but that doesn't get Artie out this picture' she said as she stood up. 'And he's like me, a nobody, and I know if I reject him like this, it will hurt him so bad. I've got to go, she said with tears streaming down her eyes. As she ran toward the door, Mike got up just as quick and followed her straight out.

'Tina please wait.' He shouted behind her, as she ran down the hallway towards the stairs. She didn't even turn her head, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Mike was right behind her, and seeing her run away from him, made him sick, he quickly got in front of her, and stood with his back facing the door, blocking her from exiting, he scanned the room, to see that no one was left but the glee club, all glaring at Mike and Tina. Then he focused his attention on Tina. 'Don't go, it's late, please'

Tina checked her phone, to see it was 1:32am, she couldn't leave now, she turned around and walked towards the door, and Mike was quick to follow, but Mercedes held out her hand. 'Give her a minute' she said before she followed Kurt outside with Tina.

Mike then looked at everybody, their faces full of questions. But Mike got there first. 'Where has everyone gone?'

Santana spoke up 'I kicked them all out, Lima heights style, they were getting in my grill anyway, and the fact you soccer punched someone and knocked them out, I think it was time for them to leave'

'Dude, that punch, one punch knockout where did that come from?' Puck asked.

Mike just lowered his head.

'Love is strong thing Noah' Rachael piped up.

Mike then sat on the sofa, and buried his face within his hands.

Santana sat beside him, 'Everyone make yourself look busy, me and changster need a chat' with that everyone walked into the kitchen, or upstairs, or just became to make small talk with someone else. 'So, what went on up there?'

Mike looked up, and saw the concern in his best friend eye, which was rare. 'I told her everything' He sighed.

Santana knew this wasn't the end to the story, so she patiently waited.

'She told me, I wasn't part of her plan or something, and me being in her life was messing everything up, cause she fell for me, but she doesn't want to. What the hell does that me? How was I supposed to react? She told me she couldn't be with me, cause of him, I told you she cared about him too fucking much, I knew it san, I told you.' Santana just wrapped her arms around Mike in order to show comfort.

TINA, KURT, MERCEDES.

Tina was emotionless, her face dry from the tears.

And Kurt was first to speak 'Tina, baby, come here' He said as he opened his arms for her, she willingly went into his embrace.

Then, all three of them sat on the Matt's garden bench.

'What has happened?' Mercedes asked.

'He told me how he felt about me, and you were right, he even told me he loved him' Mercedes gasped, yet Kurt just smiled knowingly.

'He told me the same thing Tina' both girls stared at Kurt's comment.

'But, what am I supposed to do? I can't hurt Artie, no I won't hurt Artie, I told him this, and he understood, then I was stupid enough to tell him, that id fallen for him, and now he thinks I should give him a chance, and I cant, were too different, but I can't help but love how much he thinks of me, and I love that he loves me you know.'

'Tee, if mike makes you happy, then artie should understand, just like Mike understood when you told him about artie' Mercedes said.

'Mikes tougher than artie, this will hurt him so much'

'Tina, you have to put yourself before others every now and again, OK. Mike would make you happy, artie wouldn't, I'm sorry but that's reason enough according to me.' Kurt said.

Mercedes and kurt walked into the living room, and Mike quickly looked up.

'is she OK? Does she not want to see me? Should i leave? Yeah ill leave' Mike said as he got up.

'Sit down boy' Mercedes said. 'Give her a minute, then get your dancing ass out there and speak like civilised people, while the rest of us drink more liquor, and get ready for bed' Mike nodded.

He slowly made his way to the back door, and took a deep breath, and walked outside, he walked toward the falsetto, and was first. 'Tee' he breathed.

Once she heard his voice, she quickly stood up.

'Mike, I need you to answer me something. Are you serious about me? Like is it true you've never been with anyone?'

'yeah Tee.'

'So, this isn't just a fling, you actually want to be with me' Tina asked.

'More than anything' Mike said honestly.

Then Tina just softly smiled, and loosened up, and Mike couldn't help himself. He leaned in, and lightly pecked her lips, and then it lead to that moment, they shared their first kiss with one another, although none of them had any idea what they was doing, it felt so right, so perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Tina pulled back, and looked into Mike's eyes.

'Tee' Mike sighed, as he leaned into her neck.

Tina ran her hands down his chest and abs, earning a gasp from him, and then grabbed his hands, and slowly started to walk into the house, most people were preoccupied, until the doors slid open, and Santana sent Mike the biggest smirk he's ever seen, and the girls began to quietly gossip, and the guys sent Mike the nod, and Mike felt so proud.

As the night went on, everything was perfect.

Tina awoke in an unfamiliar bed, with a banging headache, and unfamiliar arms wrapped around her, but she didn't feel uncomfortable, she felt safe, she turned her body, so face Mike, she didn't want to disturb him, so she just reached for her phone, with the slightest movement possible.

*One unread message*

Artie.

Tina gulped, a huge amount of guilt instantly dropping on her shoulders.

'hey tina, i heard about the party, and mike hitting that guy. What went on? Drunken fight or sumin? Anyway, im missing you, text me x'

Tina gasped, had she really done this to Artie? The guy who cared about her more than anything, the guy who had gotten her through so much, all cause one hot guy frowns over her. She didn't love Mike, she loves Artie, she loved being loved by Mike, and that was what overwhelmed her, shit.

She removed herself from Mikes embrace, and quickly got out of bed, and started to rummage around for her shoes, until she heard Mike.

'Tee, its like 9am, come back to bed with me' he said as he opened the covers for her to.

She shook her head. 'I can Mike' with that she left, rushing down the stairs, before she reached the bottom, Mike had caught up with her, and he grabbed her arm.

'Tina, wait for me, ill wait you home, I didn't know you had to be home so early, let me get my shoes' Mike said as he walked off to gather his shoes.

'Mike, I'm meeting someone, I don't need you with me' She said as quiet as possible, aware everyone else was asleep.

'Oh' Mike sighed, 'who you meeting?'

'Don't be mad with me, but-' Tina started but was interrupted.

'No' she shouted, 'No, don't go to him? You said you liked me? Tina don't do this? Was it something i did? Am i moving too fast? Please, sit down with me, and we'll talk'

'Last night was a mistake, ive realised now, i don't regret that you was my first kiss, cause it felt right, so perfect, but we couldn't ever be together Mike, please just go back to bed, forget about me'

'How could i ever forget you? Im with you all the time, i think about you all the time, i want to be around you all the time, when you kissed me yesterday, i haven't ever been that happy, i thought i had you, and now this? Please dont'

Tina didn't even answer, she just turned her head, and left, and slowly closed the door, Mike quickly followed, until her heard 'Don't follow her Mike' Came the voice of Quinn.

He quickly turned around and saw her.

'Why?' He gasped, almost a sob.

'Come here' She said as he opened her arms for him, he let go, and fell into her embrace, his emotions taking their toll.

She released him, and sat down, indicating him to follow. Mike cupped his head 'i cant do anything right, seriously'

'You did nothing wrong Mike' Tina reassured, 'She cant help her feelings, shes obviously in love with another guy, and trust me, ive been through enough breakups to know how painful that actually is, the best thing for you right now, is to pretend it doesn't bother you, because i know girls like tina, shes like me, when she knows what she wants, she gets it, and she wants Artie, and i know you probably think im a bitch right now, but.. i see how you look at her, and she doesn't look the same, trust me mike, this is what you need to do, if you show your emotions to her, it will make everything worse.

THE NEXT DAY

Mr Shue entered the room.

'Guys...we're doing this for Artie.'

How could this be possible, a whole week dedicated to Artie, he gets the girl, the sympathy, is this a joke, Mike stormed out of glee club, ignoring everyone and everything, and walked straight into the locker room, it was empty, thank god, he removed his tight fitted shit, and replaces his skinny jeans for joggers, and got his running shoes on, and began to work out in the weight room, until someone appeared.

'So chang, you got a lucky jab on me at the party, how about a rematch?' Mike looked up to see Daniel starting at him, a bruise underneath his eye, and pure anger in his eyes.

'Look, I don't want to fight.' Mike pathetically said.

'Well, i didn't want to fight at the party, but i got an unexpected pussy jab'

Daniel said, as he slowly walked towards Mike. Mike stood up to plead his case, but before he could, Daniel launched himself at him and got a few jabs in his face, Mike managed to get a few in himself, and after what seemed like hours, Coach tanaka stormed in, and pulled the guys apart.

'What the hell is going on here?' Tanaka shouted.

'I was minding my own business and this son of a bitch launched himself at me' Daniel shouted.

Tanaka laughed. 'For some reason, i don't think, one of my star players, with straight A's, would do that, however, i do believe someone with a history of violence would'

Daniel was about to make his defence, but Tanaka grabbed him with his left arm, and Mike with his right, and lead them out of the room, and then straight to Principle Figgins office.

After all, Mike got off with it, due to his impeccable record, although, he didn't give a shit, he couldn't think straight, he couldn't budge his mind from her.

'Mr. Chang, do you need to see the school nurse?' Figgins asked.

'No sir, I'm alright' Mike sighed.

'very well, you may report to your next lesson, and don't worry Mr. Chang, there will be no more schnanagins in my school, Mr. Speakman will be excluded as soon as possible'

Mike nodded, and walked to Glee, this would be eventful, he knew the news of his fight would be everywhere, he was last to walk in, and surprisingly, Mr Shue took him aside.

'Mike, what went on earlier?' he asked.

'Oh, it was just a misunderstanding, its all sorted now, figgins dealt with it.' He sighed.

'Ok kid, take a seat, if you need some time, just walk out'

'Thanks sir'

Witht that Mike began to walk toward his chair, and sat besides Matt, and everyone turned to look at him.

'What is going on with you chang, two beat downs in a week, im proud bro' Puck held his fist out.

'Hardly a beat down, it was speakman, up for round two.' Mike glanced at Tina in hope to get her attention. She didn't even turn her head.

'What did the weasel say?' Santana spat out.

Mike laughed. 'Wanted to know why i hit him' Mike said still staring at Tina. 'So i told him, he was trying to make a move on the girl i liked, and i guess this wasn't good enough, so he launched himself at me.' Mike spat out. He saw Tina bow her head, and he felt his eyes start to water. 'Mr shue, could i leave? My head kinda hurts'

'of course' Mr shue said when he turned from the piano, 'But, we need you in the auditorium first thing tomorrow' He added.

'Why?' Mike curiously asked.

'we're doing a wheelchair number for Artie, and i need your ideas for chorography.'

Mike glanced at Tina, who mouthed 'sorry'

'i don't think i can make it sir' with that he left.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike rushed out of the choir room, and stopped in front of his locker, he was about to gather his things, and leave to gather his thought at home, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

'Mike, im-'

Mike turned his head and she was there. He couldn't help but let the tears fall now.

'Just go Tina, its Arties week, and I know how much he means to you, just go, don't worry about me' Mike said as tried to clear the lump in his throat.

Tina stared, and looked at Mikes hands, she reached for them, at first Mike didn't know what to do, so he just pathetically stood there, until she squeezed his hands, and then he felt her touch, it made him shiver, it made him cringe at the fact one girl could have this much of an effect on him all together. She began to walk away with him still in her hand, and he had to follow, like a kicked puppy, she lead him down the hall way, through the yard, and to the bleachers, as expected they were empty, so Tina lead them both to the first bench in site.

She sat down first, and his mind went blank, he couldn't think straight with her in his presence like this.

'Sit Mike, please' Tina pleaded.

He obliged, and sat as close as he could to her.

'Mike, your eye, it's starting to bruise' she said, as she went to touch it, she gentle brushed her finger over the swelling of his eye, and his shut his eyes, enjoying the feel of her touch.

Until he realised she was with Artie not him. His eyes shot open, and he grabbed her hand, and removed it from his face, and placed it in her lap.

'Stop Tina, you can't keep doing this to me. I'm going to go home' He was about to stand up, until she said.

'Mike, I'm sorry, I hate the fact I've caused all this' She said, as tears began to form in her eyes.

As soon as Mike saw the tears, he was back, he sat down, and lifted her onto his lap, so she could curl her body around him, but still face him, he wiped her eyes with his rough yet soothing thumb. 'Don't cry Tee, it's not your fault any of it' Mike whispered into her hair.

'It is Mike, I'm a bitch, why cant you see this, everyone else does.' Tina sobbed.

Mike swallowed the lump in his throat. 'You aren't a bitch Tina, anything but a bitch. No one thinks you're a bad person either baby, trust me.' Mike said trying to soothe her.

'You hate me, and I don't blame you.' She said as she looked into his eyes.

'Tee, I don't hate you. You mean everything to me, and the fact I can't have you made me angry, but I would never hate you for it, ever. I love you so much, you're my bestfriend, and I know I've been acting like a jerk, but I will stop, I promise you, as I said at Matt's party. Even though, you don't feel the same towards me, doesn't mean I don't want to be in your life, I need to be there for you all the time, so please forgive me, and we'll be like we was' Mike said looking into Tina's eyes.

'Why are you so nice to me?' She said as she buried her head in his chest.

'Because Tina, you're nice to absolutely everyone, and you care about absolutely everyone, and you deserve that to.' He said as he kissed her head.

She looked at him, and he couldn't help himself, her beautiful eyes glistening, her lips in an adorable pout, he couldn't resist, he leaned into her, and pecked her lips, and brushed his tongue against her lips, waiting for her approval to let him enter, but she didn't, he felt like an idiot for trying, so he slowly  
pulled his head back, expected her to be angry, yet all he saw was her with her eyes closed, she slowly opened them, and wrapped her hand around his neck, and slid her fingers through his black locks, and pulled his head closer to hers, and kissed him. It was the kiss he's been longing for since the last time it happened. That feeling was back, the feeling that nothing could top, he wrapped his muscular arms around her petit hips, and pulled her closer to himself, so there was no distance separating them, he readjusted himself, when she began to straddle him, and gulped when his curious hands travelled to where her small dress had risen upwards, he danced his hands along her smooth legs, and just when he was about to pick her up, she pulled away, and looked into his eyes.

'I wish you weren't such a good kisser, so I could actually resist you' She chuckled.

'Vice versa' He smiled at her; he loved how intimate this was between them.

'if I tell you something, will you not get mad and just listen to what I have to say' Tina asked.

Mike lent forward and pressed his forehead against hers, 'of course baby' He smiled.

'Mike, when I'm with you, everything feels like it falls into place, and I don't feel like the outcast I actually am, you... I don't know what you do to me, but you make me feel so amazing, just being with you, and I hate doing this to you, but I really can't hurt Artie-'

'Why Tina, please if I make you feel like this, he would understand' Mike gasped.

'No, listen to me. Let me finish' She said looking him in the eye. 'But Artie, he's been my support system, he helps me through everything, but he's not you. But on the other hand, I can't leave him, and today, seeing you hurt, and seeing you look at me like you hated me, it made me sick, I can't go through this, I want you, but I can't hurt Artie, please understand' She said as she pressed her head into his neck.'

'I do, tee. But, what does it mean for me and you?' He asked.

She pulled back, 'I don't know, but I know I can't be without you, and I know I'm asking for a lot, but I can't loose you Mike'

'You'll never lose me baby.' Mike chuckled.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

30 Minutes later.

'So, you will do the number with us?' Tina asked.

'For you' He smiled.

_'So, i've decided, you're all going to spend at least 2 hours of your days in a wheelchair' Mr Shue said as 11 tatty wheelchairs entered the room._

Tina saw Mike wheeling alone down through the hallway, so she quickly caught up with him.

'Hmm, I can see you aren't as good as me' She said as she nudged him.

Mike quickly spun his chair around, I think I am, you just caught me off guard' he smirked at her.

'Sure' Tina said sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes at him.

Mike then stood up, 'Are you rolling your eyes at me, Tina' Mike said as he began to walk towards her.

'Maybe, put what will you do Mr. Chang.'

With that said Mike launched himself at Tina, and started to tickle her, she was screeching, and the wheelchair was going everywhere, she nearly tipped, until Mike steadied her.

'I could have fell you brute' Tina said as she poked Mike.

'I'd never let you get hurt, you know that' He said as he pouted at her.

She sent him the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen, and he couldn't help put pull her up from her chair, and pull her closer to him.

'Mike, i want to tell you something.'

'Sure baby' He answered.

'My erm, my stutter... it, I made it up.' She said as she bowed her head. 'I'm so ashamed of myself'

'Why have you been lying about it all this time?' He curiously asked.

'Because, having a stutter made me weird, and kids don't like weird kids, so it kept everyone away from me'

There was silence.

'Are you mad with me Mike?' Tina asked.

'Not at all, I'm just sad, I thought you was just comfortable around me, so you forgot all about your stutter.' Mike chuckled, as he placed his hand on her cheek, and pecked her lips. 'Plus, it's kind of a clever idea'

This earned a giggle out of Tina, 'You know, I've been worrying about that for weeks.'

'Well, in future, now you know, you can tell me absolutely anything' He smiled.

'I know'

'You're so much faster than me' Tina laughed as she chased Artie down the hall.

'I've had more practise' Artie replied smiling at her.

Right, just do what you did with Mike, Artie will understand, he's you friend of course he is, stop worrying-Tina thought to herself.

But before she told him anything, she needed to know what it felt like to kiss him, to kiss Artie, was it the same as when she kissed Mike.

So she went for it, she went in, and kissed him, but she pulled back as soon as it started, where was the fireworks? Where was the that feeling that took her over her body the same way it did when her and Mikes lips touched. It felt, cold and wrong, everything opposite of what it was like kissing Mike, it felt like she kissed her brother, not someone she could see her life with.

But still, she knew what she meant to him, and seeing Arties face after their kiss, just warmed her heart, he had pure Glee on his face. And Tina should be honest to him like she was honest with Mike, Artie deserved that at least, so she told him, and after she finished her explanation, it wasn't anything like Mike's reaction. It was heartbreaking, Artie wasn't the guy she thought he was, Artie wasn't the guy she wanted.

Artie wasn't Mike.

After watching Artie roll away.

Tina quickly rolled herself to the girls bathroom, to gather her thoughts.

But she didn't notice Mike lurking in the shadows, his hand covering his mouth, his heart on his sleeve. He couldn't stand watching her kiss another guy, so as soon as he saw their lips touch, he ran, he sprinted off as fast as he could, but this didn't erase the imagine, he sunk to the floor, and buried his head in his hands, what if it felt better kissing Artie.

What if this changes her mind all over.


	11. Chapter 11

Sat stood in the bathroom, staring at her reflection, what did she want? Who did she want?

The answer was clearly Mike. But why is it so hard to imagine a relationship with him?

Was it because she felt he was too good for her? Was it because she felt his popularity would get in the way? Or was it the Artie of all this?

She rinsed her face and walked out, certainly ready for a long time.

As she stepped out the doors, she saw Artie as he was being picked up by his dad. She sighed as he dismissed her.

Once she got home, she was greeted by her mother, and then went to bed, just before drifting off, she checked her phone, no messages.. that was unusual she was so used to Mike texting her, asking her how she is. He must be busy' she thought.

As Mike sank to the ground he couldn't help the tears falling he felt sick, why one girl got him like this he did not know! Why he let this one girl do this to him, he certainly didn't know.

He slipped out his phone ready to text Tina, then resisted, and slipped it into his pocket. This is it, no more nice Mike, no more making effort with girls that don't 100% appreciate it, no more playing second best, no more holding your heard on your sleeve for girls out of your league.

Tina awoke at 8pm, and checked her phone once again, her heart picked up when she saw one unread message, to see it was Kurt. Its not like she doesn't love discussing fashion with Kurt, its just, right now she needed Mike, she needed his sympathy. So she began to text.

'HEY MIKEY'

45 minutes later.

Tina began to feel sick, she felt guilty, what had she done? Mike usually texted back within minutes.

The bell went, and Mike groaned, GLEE. Just want he needed.

As he strolled down the hallway, he saw Tina alone, his first instinct was to run up to her, and pick her up, to hear her adorable laugh, but he had to restrain himself, he had to forget her, and her beautiful eyes, and not to forget her amazing smile... FOCUS CHANG.

He slowed himself down so he could be a little late. But soon enough he was there, and everyone was already seated, including Tina, and surprisingly not next to Artie? Mike thought, wasn't that yesterday, when she couldn't stay away from him, Mike sighed, and saw the last seat, next to Quinn.

He took his seat, and she sent him a sympathetic smile. He knew she saw the pain and hurt in his eyes whenever he saw her, was he that obvious.

'So, we're settled on proud mary? Great, everyone get your wheelchairs, and head to the auditorium' Mr shue said.

Everyone stood up, and Mike did it without any hint of enthusiasm.

'so are you gonna tell me why you look like your puppy died?' Quinn asked.

Mike just stared at her, sending her his 'wtf' face, and broke into a soft smile. Then effortlessly pointed his eyes in Tina's direction.

'I see, so care to explain' she pushed.

'I give up Quinn, with her, with everything, but i don't know how to move on, everytime i see her, i just i cant explain it.'

'I can help with that?' Quinn simply said.

'Go on?'

'Sleep with someone, rumour has it, you haven't lost it yet, and Britney will just about sleep with anyone.' Quinn said seriously.

Mike just pulled a face. 'no' He said as he shook his head.

'why?' Quinn laughed.

'Ive kissed one girl, the same girl im trying to get over by sleeping with one of my bestfriend, just a big no.' Mike said as he laughed at the thought.

'Dont you want to get over her?' Quinn urged.

'Dont want to, but i have to.' Mike said, 'But please come up with another way, i refuse to do that.'

'Fine! We'll talk after then' Quinn said as she walked off towards Finn.

'What sup girl? Mercedes asked.

Tina could break her stare on Quinn and Mike, was she seriously jealous of him talking to another girl? Who was in a happy relationship.

'earth to tina' Kurt said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

'Oh, sorry' Tina giggled.

'Whats going on with you two?' Mercedes asked.

'N-n-nothing' Tina spat out.

'stop with the stutter, we all know its fake now' Mercedes joked.

But Tina hardly heard, she just kept her eyes on Mike.

'Gather round everyone' Mr shue shouted.

Tina walked away from Mercedes and Kurt, and stood next to Santana.

'Whats going on with you and chang? He doesn't seem himself' Santana asked.

But Tina couldn't handle this, was that the reason Mike wouldn't reply to her messages? Had he secretly fallen in love with Quinn, is that why they always laugh and joke, had he realised him and Tina were a fluke, just when she, when she fell in love with him?

Tina felt sick. She saw it again. HIM AND HER! She suddenly felt a massive urge take over her body, she marched over to Mike and pulled him by the arm.

Mike stared down at her, mouth opened, taking in her angry eyes, which were filled with water.

'Think you could turn yourself away for one little private word?' Tina spat out.

'urm, yeah sure' Mike followed her, she wasn't stopping, where the hell was she going. She was now of the stage, and behind the curtain, Mike couldn't help but feel the curious eyes staring at the back of their heads.

'I don't know why you're trying to hurt me, but you've succeeded. You and Quinn, i thought you was better than that, going for your best friends girlfriend, thats bang out of order. But doing it, and not giving me the heads up? Thats just pathetic Mike. And now you know why i could never ever be with you, you're too far up your own butt, and you may seem nice, and be nice, but eventually everyone shows their true colours' Tina said as the tears started to form.

Mike was speechless, he felt like the wind had been knocked out his lungs. 'Me and Quinn. Tina what are you talking about?' Mike said softly.

'Dont bullshit me, Mike. Im done with you!'

'Done with me?' Mike screamed. 'Me? The boy you've been leading on since i first met you, then once i admitted everything, made me believe i had a chance. Your done with me, when i had to witness you kissing another guy, i don't think so Tina, No.. you aren't done with me, Im done with you' Mike said as he turned on his heel. And walked back to the rehearsal


	12. Chapter 12

'Tina, tell me what happened? Mercedes said as she tried to soothe the girl.

'He said he didn't want me in his life Mercedes! I told you I should never risked it on him, I knew he would hurt me, I knew it' Tina screamed.

'bu-but What went wrong? Not yesterday he was all over you?' Mercedes said confused.

'It's Quinn, he's obviously realised I'm nothing compared to her, and fallen in love with her, just when I fell for him'

...

'Mike? What went on there?' Mr Shue asked.

Mike couldn't snap himself out of his daydream.. Had he really just done that? Does that mean its it for him and Tina?

'Mike?' Mr Shue asked again

'Sorry, urm just an argument, it'll be fine' Mike said.

'Right come on guys, we need to make this performance perfect.'

Mike stayed in the background, had he really made the girl of his dreams cry? Mike couldn't be more angry with himself.

'Mr Shue, could I leave early? I have a doctor's appointment.' Mike asked.

'Sure Mike, if you see Mercedes or Tina could you tell them to meet me here?'

'Sure' Mike said quietly as he walked out.

Mike began to search around the girl bathroom, listening out for a girls voice.

After 15 minutes Mike began to give up, had Tina left? Just when he was about to leave he heard Mercedes.

'Don't worry Tee, you'll sort it out, he's crazy about you' Mike cringed as he waited for Tina's reaction.

'Mercedes I've told you, he's done with me.' Tina sighed. 'Maybe Artie is right for me, he keeps telling me he wants me back, and everyone deserves second chances, so this is his'

'But Ti-' Mercedes said.

But Tina interrupted 'No cedes its fine, I'm over this, he can run off with Quinn'

QUINN? Did Mike just hear right?

Although Mike thought this was all in his mind, it obviously wasn't.

'Is that you Mike?' Mercedes asked.

Mike then showed his face. 'Yeah sorry, I weren't spying.'

Tina shot Mike a hatred glare, and he gulped.

'Well what the hell do you want?' Tina spat out.

'Tina, please don't' Mike said in a low voice.

'You did this Mike, and if you don't mind, you kind of interrupted something.'

'Sorry, well uh, Mr Shue wants you to go to the auditorium'

'Thanks' Mercedes said.

...

Mike started to walk home, he couldn't believe this, he was an awful person, he couldn't do anything right.

Was this what being in love was actually like? Mixed emotions like this? Mike got home, and he received the same sympathetic glare from this mother, yet he sat down this time, and spoke to her. After 30 minutes she convinced him to speak to Tina, so he went to his room..

Pulling out his phone.

'can i ring you?'

'who is this?'

'urm mike, you deleted my number already?'

'Yup i did, but no you cant ring me'

'why? Please tina, im soo sorry'

'you say sorry way too much, and ive had enough, ive decided to give artie another chance, and i cant have you in the picture, if we're really going to have a proper shot of this. Please delete my number'

'but you even said you loved me? You cant just forget about someone you supposedly love, it doesn't work like that'

'ok mike'

'tina please, im sorry'

'no im done with you, im going to arties, so please don't text me'

Mike launched his phone, he needed to get it away from this. He grabbed his jacket, and keys and gathered his phone which he was astounded still worked, and made his way to Pucks house. It was Friday, so he knew all the guys would be there for beers and xbox, it was kind of tradition.

...

'Yo chang! Come in' Puck greeted Mike.

After a few hours, finn and puck were still having the match of their lives on fifa, well they thought it was considering they were 5,6 or 7 cans in. Matt was glued to his phone texting which ever girl he was screwing this week.

While Mike was panned out on the sofa, twiddling his phone in his hands, should he text her?

His drunken mind answered. YES.

'tiNa ireall y love you, n i m such a cok for shouten attt you, you maen everything to me, and pleasw do not go back ti arty,,,,MIKE XXXXXXXX'

It was 1:20 there was still no reply, he had waited 20 minutes, she didn't care.

They guys noticed how quiet Mike had gone, and Matt sat next to Mike, while puck and Finn sat on the coffee table in front of them.

'Dude, what is the matter?' Puck asked.

'Tina hates me, and i love her'

'Dude you have to man up' Finn laughed.

'Shut the fuck up Finn, you're under the thumb with Quinn' Matt defended Mike.

'That's different, she's pregnant'

'Yeah whatever' Puck said changing the conversation 'Whats going on with you two? You two screwing or sumin?'

Mike laughed. 'Nah she wouldn't do that with me, especially not know.'

'Don't understand how you're still a virgin, you're missing out, especially when you've had loads of offers.' Puck laughed.

'It wouldn't feel right with britney' Mike simply said.

'Oh, but it would feel right with Tina? Wouldn't mind hitting that either, skulls an that, it's hot' Puck said, whilst nodding his head.

Mike just sent Puck a death glare, although he knew Tina would never sleep with Puck, it still turned his insides imaging her with anyone but himself, especially Artie, wait is she with Artie now? Is that why she wasn't replying.

'So honestly, how many time do you wank over tina facebook page?' Matt asked jokingly.

'Dude' Mike said shaking his head.

'No Mike has better stuff than that, i sent him the video of tina when she did she car wash in her bikini' Puck held out his hand for a high five.

Mike laughed it off, and responded to Mike.

'That right there, shows a guilty face, wank bank material!'

'I've got to get off' Mike said as he became to sit up off the couch

'Horney dude?'

Mike laughed and then made his way to the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Mike lay on his bed, he sighed and buried his head in his hands.

Why was it that his life had completely changed, hers morals, his interests, his attitude over one girl, it just didn't make sense to him that someone could have this spell kind of thing over him.

He pulled out his phone, one last try he said.

'Hey tee, ring me when your free, please i really need to tell you something xxxxx'

He decided to get a quick shower, before he went for some food, but to his surprise there was a missed call, and a new message, Mike's heart picked up a beat, as he saw tina name.

He quickly scanned the message.

'Why tell me to ring you, and then not answer'

He dialled her number.

'Tee' Mike breathed into the phone.

'What do you want Mike, ive only nipped to the toilet, me and artie are watching coming home' Tina snapped.

'artie? Why tina? I made one stupid mistake and you run back to artie.' Mike said in a huge gasp.

'Run back to artie? You humiliated me in front of everyone, you told me you didn't want me mike, now leave this, were over, so forget about me and everything whats happened between us.'

'Do you love him?' Mike asked with a lump in his throat

'why do you care?' Tina snapped

'Just answer me tina, please'

There was a long pause, 'no'

Mikes heart rate picked up, a glimmer of hope until she said 'I don't love you either, im a stupid girl, thinking im in love, but if i did love you, i would forgive you no matter what, but i will never forgive you mike.'

'bu- tina please, you mean everything to me, and if you give me another chance, i will make it up to you baby, please i really am begging.'

'arties going to wonder where i am, got to go. And mike, delete my number.'

Beep.

She didn't care was his conclusion, well not like he cared.

##

''This week, we're doing ballads'' mr shue announced not that Mike really cared.

But he did perk up when him and Rachel did that awkward duet, what was going on between them?

Mike looked at Matt and the both smirked, but in doing so, he caught tina in the background, her and Mercedes were pulling disgusted face, but mike could help but notice how beautiful she looked today.

He was pulled out his daze by Matt 'Dude, stop staring.'

'I wasn't starting' Mike defended.

'sure' Matt laughed, 'still not sorted it out with her?' Matt questioned

'Well obviously not' Mike angrily remarked.

'Chill bro, just wondering' He sympathised. 'Is it not time to move on now?'

'How can i move on? Im in love with her, ill do anything for her, anything matt, if that means waiting, then so be it.' Mike sighed, twiddling his thumbs.

'Wait for what? What is she has no intentions of you two ever being anything dude?' why waste these next two years of school mourning over a girl' Matt asked.

'She perfect, thats why' mike shook his head, 'shes the only girl i want, you wouldn't understand man'

'No i do' Mike simply said, 'shes the sort of girl i want to settle down with' Mike looked at matt. 'Shes the girl i want to marry, quiet, beautiful, kind. But im not ready to marry, so thats the reason im spending my time with slutty girls, laying anyone and everyone, because mike i can. Not to get me wrong, shes perfect, she is the type of girl i want to settle down with in the future, but not yet, and thats what im trying to tell you.'

Mike couldn't take all this in 'I don't think you understand, i don't want any girl, the thought of being with anyone else twists my stomach, i want tina'

Matt dipped his head, 'well ive tried.'

#

'ill be picking the couples who will duet, and they will come out of a hat'

After a few peoplewere paired, it was tinas turn.

'Please don't be mike' she thought to herself.

As she pulled his name out the hat, to see then 4 words, she quickly inhaled, and let smiled awkwardly, 'other asian' why she said that she doesn't know. But to see Mikes reaction, was totally worth it.

...

'Dismissed' Mr shue said.

Tina was up quick, and walked to the door, and mike took this as his chance.

'Tee, wait' Mike said as he lightly jogged to tina.

'What?' she snapped

'want to come over to mine?' Mike asked.

'Why the hell would i?' Tina remarked.

'oh i mean to pick a song and practise it' Mike said blushing.

'Oh, well erm suppose we'll have to, wont we' Tina said trying to act uninterested.

'ill pick you up if you want to, or we could go straight after school if your moms ok with it?' Mike said smiling at her.

'Ive got biochem to do, i cant.' Tina said as an excuse.

'Ill help you, im pretty good at it'

'Saying i need help?' Tina raised an eyebrow

'oh- of course not tee, like i was wondering' Mike rubbed his hands.

'You can wait for me, to get this over and done with. Whats your last lesson?'

'uh, further maths'

'Ill be in study hall, you can either come there, or come to me at half 4, im leaving then'

'Sure, ill see you then'

Tina began to walk away, but mike gently grabbed her arm, 'Im sorry tee' He whispered.

'Dont' was all she said when she left.

#

Mike impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for the bell, he couldn't wait to get out the torturous lesson, and see Tina.

'Chang, why the hell are you fidgeting so much' Santana asked.

'Oh, uh nothing.'

'Dont lie to me, i see straight through you' Santana laughed.

'Tinas agreed to come to mine, for this duet thingy, im just anxious'

'Oh god don't make a dick out of yourself, this is a rare opportunity you have to actually talk to her'

'Thanks san, you always know how to make to feel better.' Mike said laughing.

Just when Santana was going to respond, the bell went, and mike suddenly felt lightheaded, his heart thumbing against his rib cage, he gathered his books, and decided to go to the bathroom, just so he didn't seem to eager.

After 5 minutes of waiting around, the school was practically empty, mike thought it was amazing, how it could go from so crowded, to deserted, in such a small space of time, he thought to himself as he walked to study hall.

He opened the gigantic doors, and walked around the book shelves, looking for tina hidden behind one on a table, he began to worry when he couldn't hear anything, or see any sign of her, but was reassured, when he saw her deep in thought notes all around her, books staked up to the left of her, her hair going in all directions probably due to stress, Mike knew she hated biochem, she used to complain constantly about it.

He took a seat next to her, and pulled out one of his history lectures, what where due at the end of the term, he may aswell start early.

He say he pulling out all her usually traits, squinting her eyes when she really didn't get it, rubbing her skull ring when she was stressed, and cracking her fingers when she was thinking. Mike stood up, and walked around her, peering at her work, 'i know you don't need it, but do you want me to help? Just explain to you what to do then ill shut up' Tina glared her eyes at him, clearly un amused, and huffed, but faced her work in doing so, this gave Mike the thumbs up.

Mike kneeled at the side of her, and slid the paper to the middle of them. 'Well, this question all you need to think is acid erosion, is because of muscle contractions in the stomach, then this answer the rest, for example, why does acid erosions occur? You just say when the stomach muscles are equally compelling one another, this leads to the acid being uneven in certain parts of the body' Tina then nodded as Mike went to explain further.

...

'So the acid is the cause to decay of teeth because the acid has sulphur carbon, which is has a ph of 5, which is acidic, and protein dilutes this to make it an alkali?'

Mike smiled and nodded, 'I get it' Tina chuckled.

'Best student ever, only explained it once.'

Tina didn't reply, but began to make further notes.

Mike just looked at her, and then began to read over his earlier notes, he didn't notice Tina looking up from her work.

'Mike' He quickly turned his head to her direction.

'Yeah?'

'Thankyou, for helping me, you know with the biochem'

'Its fine baby' Mike cringed at his own words.

Tina just smiled, 'Should we get going then.'

Mike nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Mike opened his car door for Tina, as she entered she shyly smiled at him, he walked around his car to enter from the other side, he got in and started the engine, as soon as he did, his music came basting out the speaker, Tina was startled, and Mike pulled a face, and quickly turned it down.

Chuckling, 'sorry'

She turned to him, 'I literally just died for a moment.'

'Aw poor Tina' he said in a mocking tone.

She sent him a playful glare. He drove on, as they sat in the comfortable silence, he turned to look at her. She was perfect, he couldn't help but get tingles in his stomach whenever he looked at her, she was amazing to him, in every way. She caught him staring, 'Mike, stop looking at me and focus on the road, you know I'm uneasy in cars'

'Sorry. It's just, well I've really missed you Tina' He said wanting a reaction from her, but all he got was her turning her head to look out the window.

TINA'S POV.

'Sorry. It's just, well I've really missed you'

God, why does he always do this to me, always makes my heart melt, always saying the things that force that lump in my throat to pop. I quickly turn my head, I'm not showing him my vulnerability. He doesn't deserve it. Well, he does, he never meant to hurt me. NO TINA. STOP.

* * *

They reached Mike's house, to be greeted by Mike's mom, Julie.

'Hey sweaty, it's great to see you finally, ive heard a lot about you'

Redness instantly took over his face, whilst Tina smiled shyly, 'It's great to meet you also.'

'Mom is it alright if Tina eats with us?'

'No mike its fine.' Tina interrupted.

'Oh sweaty, I insist.

Tina was feeling quite peckish, so she nodded, and smiled gratefully 'Thank you, Mrs Chang.'

'Julie' She cut in.

'Thank you, Julie.'

'Mom, me and Tina are going to head upstairs, is that alright?' Mike politely asked.

'That's fine, ill call you down for dinner'

Mike nodded, and followed Tina upstairs to his bedroom.

His house was impeccable, all mahogany, yet cosy, everything was spotless, and Tina couldn't spot one fault. Mike's room however was different, it represented him in every way, from the way his dirty socks hung over the laundry basket, the way he had notes stacked up on his desk, a huge mirror attached to his wardrobe-probably to dance in, the room was blue, with posters of various things on the wall, and shelves of trophies, his double bed in the centre of the room, with a robot cover, scuffed at the bottom of his bed, the room showed Mike's personality, messy yet still interesting to look at.

'Sorry tee, its such a mess, ill sort it out.'

Tina walked over to his bed, and grabbed his quilt, and spread it across his bed, 'Don't worry. But robots Mike, really?'

'My aunt and uncle got it me, its cool' Mike said laughing.

'You're officially the saddest person I have ever, ever met.'

With that said, mike slowly walked to her 'I am, am i?' He said holding his hands out.

'Mike, stay away from me, I have skills'

Mike chuckled, and launched him self at her, picking her up, and spinning her around, and falling on the bed with her in arms, so she began to straddle him, he automatically tickled her, and she began to yelp mumbling 'robots. Are. Cool.' Between stifled laughter. Mike stopped, and sat up so she fell into his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her, 'glad you think so.'

Tina saw how he wanted to kiss her, and how he wanted to touch her, and she was alright with it, until the realisation that she couldn't, she was with Artie.

She removed her leg, and sat on his bed next to him, much to his disappointment 'I cant be like this with you, we need to keep it strictly work base, what song would you like to perform?'

'Tina, im sorry, please don't be like this, I really miss you, and I really want to make something of this, it would be so perfect, my mom clearly already loves you, and I know my dad does, please give me one more chance'

'Mike, don't' She said bowing her head.

'Don't? how can I not? I love you, and I need to be with you, I can't just let you slip away for me again'

'You have to, it' s not fair on Artie.'

'You said you loved me or was that a lie? Do you even feel that way about me anymore?' Mike said pathetically.

Tina's eyebrows knotted, how could he not know, 'Yeah I love you, but you hurt me Mike, and you told me you weren't interested, and well I took that like you meant it, and I'm happy with us being friends, and that's all there is to it, if you don't like that, well I guess we cant be friends, but I don't think we can ever be anything more'

'Not even if I made you happier than Artie?' Mike said desperately.

She simply shook her head, and began to cry, 'You make me happier than him, being with you right now, I couldn't be happier, yet at the same time, you're the only person, who can say one thing, and it can hurt me more than a punch in the gut, and I know that I'm not prepared for that' Tina said as she went to wipe her tears.

Mike grabbed her hands, and swiped his thumb over her cheeks. 'I don't mean to hurt you Tina, you're the first girl that has ever made me feel a thousand emotions in the space of a conversation' He said chuckling, 'you make me so happy Tina, and I won't ever hurt you intentionally, I would do anything for you, and I will show you how much you mean to me, whether you like it or not'

Tina smiled, and placed her hands around his neck, 'You're my bestfriend Mike Chang'

Mike smiled, 'Can I kiss you?'

Tina hesitated, but she couldn't resist, and gently leaned in, and met him half way, the kiss turned more passionate when Mike slid his tongue in her mouth, and she allowed him in, she straddled him, and lost all concentration. Mike pulled them further onto his bed, and laid down keeping her in his arms securely, and when they were facing eachother-lips still locked. He slid his hand over her waist, and hips, enjoying touching her, she pulled apart from him, and began to kiss over his warm neck, earning a moan from him, 'I love you' He whispered.

'Mike, Tina, dinner is ready.'

After a comfortable dinner, Mike and Tina thanked Julie, and went back upstairs, and sat on Mike's bed, 'Want me to put a movie on' Tina nodded, and got up to look at Mike large collection of movies, which was next to his large photo frame, there was pictures of Mike and an older man, and his mother. Mike with Matt and Puck as young toothless children, then there was the football team, Tina cringing as she saw some of the faces. In the largest frame, there was a picture of his mother, on her own, smelling a simple white flower. Tina reached out a gently swiped a finger across the photo, catching Mike's attention, he stood behind her.

'You really love your mom, huh?' Tina said turning to face him.

'Yeah, it's kind of sad, that she's like a friend, I tell her everything, like a girl would. I'm closest to her out of my brothers, and their close to my dad.'

Tina turned to face the photo's again, noticing the glee club photo, it was the first one they took together, and everyone had the same photo on their phones, which Rachel sent around, and Tina thought it was adorable how he went the extra mile to get it printed.

'What's the deal with you dad, Mike?'

Mike eyes closed, but didn't see, yet she could feel the tension his body language gave off.

'He hates everything about me'

Tina turned in shock. She knew they had problems, but whoa that's a bit drastic.

'Mike, he doesn't.' Tina said in attempt to cheer him up.

'Oh, it's not just a thought, he's told me, plenty of times. Why aren't you like Mitchell. Why aren't you the top of the class like Marcus? You're such a disappointment Michael. I hate what you have become Michael, I hate the person you are' Mike bowed his head.

Tina gently lifted his head, with her soft delicate fingers. 'I don't understand Mike, you're one of the cleverest people I've ever met, you're a football star, and you can dancing skills are extraordinary.'

'I'm average in this family Tee, Marcus graduated, with honours in everything, with tones of letters of recommendation, he didn't apply to colleges, Yale and Stanford were begging for him, I'm smart, but I'm not Marcus, and Mitchell is the youngest chief of medicine since 1983, as my dad reminds me, on a daily basis. I'm not them, and he thinks I'm less of a person, he sees me as a disappointment, and that's why he hates who I am.'

'Has he seen you dance?'

Mike nodded, I told him I wanted to be a dancer, he accepted it with a grudge, saying I'm only a sophomore, my intentions will change, he keeps on my case, but he's alright with it, but I dread my senior year, that's when it gets tough, at the moment, he just hates who I am, by then, he will ban who I am.'

'Mike, you aren't a disappointment, you're amazing, to watch, no you're amazing in every way, everyone but your dad sees this.'

'It's my dad tee, the guy I want to make proud, the guy I look up to, and I'm good enough.'

'You are good enough, you're as smart as Marcus, you could get into the big colleges, you could be a top doctor, but that's not your destiny, your destiny is to dance, to share your talent, and I promise you, your dad will realise this, just you wait.'

'I hope Tee, I really hope.'


	15. Chapter 15

Mike was downstairs speaking with his mother, when his father came home.

His father greeted his wife, with a kiss, and nodded to Mike, "Michael" he greeted.

Mikes father sat at the large table in the kitchen, and Mike carried on his conversation with his mother.

"Yeah mom, I think I'll be busy this saturday with the ballad practise with Tina, but I will help you on the Sunday? Is that alright?" Mike asked.

"Course it is honey"

Mike smiles, and sat at the other side of the table to his father.

"So, Michael who's Tina?"

Mike was a little taken back, "She's a friend. Im working with her on my glee assignment."

"Glee? I thought I expressed my opinions on that club."

"I know dad, but im still keeping my grades up, and im still keeping up with football, its just a pass time" Mike knew it was so much more to him, but his father would never understand.

"As long as it stays a pass time, you know what I expect, and I know Mitchell and Marcus never took part in any glee club shenanigans"

Mike nodded, and excused himself and went straight to his room, sighing he pulled out his phone and texted Tina.

_-Hey tee_

_-Mikeyy hey_

_-Wanna see you…_

_-Why whats happened?_

_-Nothing to worry about just want to see you_

_-Im free?_

_-Come to mine, we can watch a movie? Ill pick you up, and ill pay for a takeaway_

_-how can I refuse that?_

_-Be ready for 8?_

_-Sure_

Mike took a quick shower, and put clean clothes on, and sprayed his aftershave. The walked downstairs to his mother and father on the couch.

"Where are you off Mike?" Julie asked.

"Just to pick Tina up, and then to get a takeaway and I was going to bring her back here to watch a movie, if that is alright with you two?"

"So shes just a friend" Mike senior mocked- he wasn't all that bad.

Mike chuckled.. "Is it alright?"

"Sure baby" Mikes mother answered. "I like her, she's a lovely girl"

Mike nodded in agreement.

Mike sr jumped in, "Are we to get out the way, wouldn't want to ruin your romantic night in" He laughed.

"No its fine, wouldn't want to ruin you and moms romantic night in" Mike mocked back.

"We haven't had a romantic night in years, you aren't ruining anything" Julie chimed in.

Mike sr mocked an offended glare. "Get ready, ill take you out now?" he asked.

"Tina needs to come over more often, your fathers a new man" Julie said as she began to get up. "Give me 30 minutes, and im picking the restaurant."

Mike laughed as he walked to the door, his parents relationship, was perfect, they loved eachother dearly, despite their arguments, his mother brought the side out of his father which no one else saw, if only she was there every time him and Mike would have one of their chats about Mike being a disappointment, or how Mike isn't good enough.

Mike started his engine, and texted Tina to tell her he was on his way.

It took 10 minutes, and then he got out, and headed to her front door, and knocked and waited patiently, when she answered, he was taken back, her hair was straight, and she a tight tank top on, which showed off her slender body, and she had a blue high wasted skirt on, and white converse, she was so beautiful, he didn't care how corny he sounded, she was the most perfect girl he knew.

"You ready?" Tina asked.

Mike nodded, "Yeah" he stepped to the side, and let Tina onto the path, and locked her door behind her, then they walked along Tina's long path, Mike then opened her door for her, but before she got into the car, he looked at her, and she smiled back "You're beautiful" Mike whispers.

Tina moved closer to him, and gently touched his cheek, and lightly pecked his lips, and then got into his car. Mike walked around the front of the car, and got into his car.

"Where we eating then?"

"I was thinking albertos?" Tina replied.

"That's fine with me" Mike smiles to her"

Around 45 minutes later, Mike and Tina were Back in his car "Yeah then my dad spontaneously took her out on a romantic dinner"

Tina giggled, "My dads never done that for my mom, im sure of it"

Mike laughed, as he pulled into his drive way, and quickly got out his car, followed by Tina, and then walked into the house, and Tina went straight to the kitchen, and layed their pizzas out on 2 plates, and took then into Mikes dining room table, and then walked to the bottom of Mikes stairs, to shout him. Tina found it weird how at home she felt with Mike, and being in Mikes house, something she noticed, she never completely felt around Artie.

"Smells good" Mike said as he walked to his window, to draw the blinds, and to close his curtains, he had pulled his quilt with him, which had been replaced with a simple blue cover rather than his robot one. He placed the quilt on his leather sofa, and walked to the table with Tina.

Around an hour and a half later, Tina was on the sofa, cuddled next to Mike, as they watched dream girls, yet again, Tina, was in front on Mike, and he had his hand on her stomach, he didn't know how they ended up like this, they started simple sitting next to one another, and slowly ended up cuddling-not like mike was complaining.

He loved listening to Tina softly hum to 'spotlight' and he leaned over, and kissed her cheek, and he saw the smile on her face, it was like heaven, to be with her like this, yet they seemed to be acting like and average couple on a date, he didn't know what they was, and he knew even if he asked, he wouldn't get a straight answer, it didn't help that fact that he wanted to know.

The film was coming to an end, and Tina rolled over and pressed her face into his chest, "You're so cosy" she mumbled into his chest

Mike wrapped his arms around her tighter, and began to lightly kiss her lips, trying to deepen the kiss, he pressed his tongue against her teeth, asking for permission, she accepted, and the kiss deepened, until she was on top on him. She pulled away, and got off his quickly, "I need to nip to the toilet, and put another film on, so your parents don't suspect anything" she giggled, "they will probably be back soon" He smiled and did as she said, and as though she predicted it, around 10 minutes later his parents entered the house, to find Mike leaning back on the sofa, with Tina gently resting on him, "Michael, Tina, hello, how was your night" a slightly drunk Mike sr asked.

"Fine, dad, guessing yours was good" Mike said as his father sat on the sofa next to Mikes, and then prompted his wife to come over.

"Ignore him, he's slightly drunk, so how is Tina getting home, or is she staying the night?" Causing Mike sr to wolf whistle, and then chuckle at his own joke.

"Its up to you Tina" Mike said as he looked at her.

She gulped she never stayed at any guys house before, and Mike sensed her discomfort, "You don't need to, I can easily take you come Tee"

"No, I don't want to be any trouble, it's fine, I will stay here, I just need to ring my mom to check its okay" Mike nodded, and took his arm from around her, and let her get up, and take her phone from her pocket, and politely excuse herself, as she stepped outside into Mikes porch.

"Shes a looker boy, your first girlfriend" Mike sr poped up, with a giggle, and a smack from his wife.

"Shes not my girlfriend, yet" Mike laughed.

"You sure its okay shes stopping, I don't want to push my luck, its fine if you would prefer me to take her home" Mike said remaining polite.

"Mike you're 16. We trust you, plus Tina is a lovely girl, shes a nice girl, you're allowed friends girls or boys" His mother giggled, while Mike nodded.

Tina entered, " yeah, my moms fine with it, are you guys sure?"

"Tina sweetie, you're staying the night, of course we're fine with it" Julie laughed, and got up, pulling her husband with her, we're off to bed, because someone is up early, and will already be nursing a hangover"

Both Tina and Mike nodded as they watch them go up stairs.

"Wanna watch another film?" She smiled, and laid next to him.

2 hours later, both Mike and Tina began to get sleepier, and Mike suggested they went to bed, he went to his room, and pulled out his wife beater, and 2 pairs of his boxer, and gave one to Tina, "are these okay? I don't really own pyjamas", she laughed and thanked him. "Pick any top, I don't mind"

Mike went into his bathroom, to get changed himself, and then gave Tina another 5 minutes to get changed. Then quietly knocked, and entered his room, a little anxious.

He saw Tina, with his boxers rolled up- clearly too big. And his grey wife beater, which he normally dances in, exposing all her collar bones, and Mike gulped taking in her beauty.

"Well, I'll sleep on the floor, and you can take my bed"

"Don't be daft, you practically have a king sized bed, get in with me, I sure we can contain ourselves." He laughed and walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her, slightly lifting her, and pulling her back to his bed.

"Can i?" he breathed into her neck.

"well you better had do" She giggled baack, into his mouth.

"I love you Tina"

She smiled, "what happening with us Mike, what is this?"

"You know exactly what I want" he said as he deepened the kiss she started.


End file.
